Payback
by Demonic22
Summary: When Tony turns up at Gibbs's house, hurt and disorientated, the team have to figure out what's going on before the people who hurt him strike again! summary change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey everyone here's my new NCIS fic i hope it goes as well as the last one!! I may be a little slower updating on this fic as i'm not absolutely sure where its going!! enjoy!**

Gibbs had just dropped off to sleep when banging coming somewhere from the downstairs awaked him. He got up slowly, grabbing his sig from his bedside table, checking the clock as he did, the numbers flashing 0200. He made his way down the stairs and realised that the noise was coming from the front door. Wondering who could be visiting that early in the morning he cautiously opened the door, gun at the ready. It was hard for Gibbs to see who it was, as the only light was natural and not very helpful.

"Dinozzo?" Gibbs questioned after he gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust.

There was no reply, and Gibbs thought that maybe he was wrong. The man was leaning against the wall and made no attempt to communicate. Knowing he shouldn't let a stranger into his house, Gibbs flipped the light switch just behind him, turning to see if the man was his senior field agent or not.

"What the hell happened Tony?" Gibbs asked as he caught sight of his agent.

He stepped out onto the porch and grabbed one of Tony's arms, draping it around his shoulder and leading him into the house. Gibbs shut the door and propped Tony up against the wall, taking his appearance in more carefully. Tony had a split lip; a cut above his eye and half of his face was bruised. He was wearing a shirt and trousers, visibly shaking from the October weather, and they were both ripped and stained with blood and dirt.

"Tony, who did this?" Gibbs questioned, turning Tony's face towards his.

Tony stared at Gibbs blankly as if he didn't recognise him, and Gibbs noticed that his eyes were a little glassy.

After a minute Tony finally grasped who he was with. "Boss?"

"Yeah Tony, do you know what's going on?"

"Where…. Where am I?"

"You're at mine Tony, don't you remember how you got here!"

Tony shook his head, causing him to wobble a little, and Gibbs felt it was best to move his agent to the living room. They walked slowly there and Gibbs sat Tony down on the couch, perching on the coffee table opposite.

"I need you to tell me what your full name is."

"What?"

"What's your full name?"

"Anthony Marco Dinozzo."

"Ok, now what's the date, including the year?"

"It's…. Friday… 12th October…. 2000…. 2007."

"It's Sunday, but you were close enough!"

Tony didn't appear to be listening, as his eyes kept wondering, dropping every couple of minutes like he was ready for sleep.

"Tony, I need you to wait here, while I make a call. Ok!"

"Uhhmm," Tony replied, and Gibbs realised that was all he was going to get.

Gibbs got up and made his way to the phone, picking it up and dialling a familiar number.

"Hello," a sleepy voice replied after a couple of minutes.

"Hey Duck, it's Jethro, I need a favour," Gibbs asked, hoping his friend would be able to help.

"Ahh Jethro, I'm guessing you realise the time?"

"Yeah Duck, sorry."

"What is it?"

"It's Tony, he's turned up on my doorstep and he's a mess. I don't know what happened Duck and he can't tell me. I was hoping you'd come over and look at him."

"Of course Jethro, mother's at a friends so it's just me, I'll grab my bag and be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Duck! See you soon."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the ME arrived and was shocked at the sight his friend was in.

"What happened?" Ducky asked, approaching Tony.

"He's not very coherent Duck, I thought he might have a head injury," Gibbs replied, letting Ducky look at his agent.

Ducky started examining Tony trying to decide how badly hurt the man was.

"Jethro, I think I may have found the reason for his lucidity," Ducky said, holding onto to Tony's right arm. "Needle marks!"

"Damn it!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Quite. We need to get him to a hospital Jethro, I'm not sure what, if any internal damage there is, and we'll need to do blood test."

"Ok Duck, I'll get dressed, you look after him."

Gibbs left the room hurriedly, wanting to get ready quickly so he could find out what had happened to his senior field agent. Ducky remained with Tony, trying to get some answers out of him.

"Anthony, can you tell me what happened?" Ducky asked, holding Tony's wrist between his fingers so he could take his pulse.

"Ducky?" Tony replied after a minute, looking confused.

"Yes Anthony, do you know what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Tony repeated.

"You don't have a clue do you!"

"Hurts!"

"What does? I can help Anthony."

"Ducky?"

Dr Mallard sighed, realising that he wouldn't be getting much sense out of his young friend, not until they got him to the hospital.

"Is he ready to go Duck?" Gibbs asked as he came back into the room.

"Yes, but we'll have to help him," Ducky replied. "Have you got a blanket Jethro, it's freezing out there."

Gibbs nodded and left the room, returning with a thick blanket, which the two friends then proceeded to wrap around their team member.

"Come on Tony, lets get you to the hospital," Gibbs said gently, a voice he didn't often use.

Tony looked up at him, seemingly at a complete loss as to what was going on, but allowed his boss to pull him up and steer him towards the door.

"I'll follow you in my car Jethro, try not to drive too fast," Ducky said as the settled Tony in the passengers seat of Gibbs's car.

"Try and keep up Duck!" Gibbs replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm so pleased with the response to this fic and only hope I can keep making good chapters. This ones a little short but I felt it stopped at a good place so will update another tomorrow!!**

Gibbs drove surprisingly calmly, but still fast enough for them to get to the hospital within a reasonable time. He parked the car and went around to the passenger's side; sure that Tony had fallen asleep sometime on the way there.

"I phoned on the way Jethro, they're expecting us," Ducky said as he too came to the passenger's side of Gibbs's car.

"Good, at least we won't have to wait," Gibbs replied, opening the door, careful not to let his agent fall out. "Tony, we're here."

There was a small moan, but Tony didn't open his eyes or make any attempt to move out of the car.

"I'll get someone," Ducky suggested, leaving and returning within under a minute with a nurse, a doctor and a wheelchair.

"Let's get him on here so we can get him inside," the doctor said, positioning the wheelchair as close to the car as she could.

Gibbs nodded, and started to pull Tony from the car, placing him carefully into the chair with a little help from the doctor.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" the doctor asked, wheeling her new patient towards the hospital entrance.

"None, all I know is that he turned up at my house looking the way he does and he had no recollection of how he'd gotten there," Gibbs replied, keeping pace with the doctor and nurse.

"Well I'll examine him and once he's more lucid we'll see if he remembers what happened."

Gibbs agreed, hoping that Tony was all right and would be able to tell them what had happened to him.

"I'm afraid you'll both have to wait here," the doctor said, motioning to the waiting room. "If you could fill out the necessary forms, and I'll come and find you when I know more about what's going on."

As much as Gibbs wanted to say no to the doctor, and demand that he go with his senior field agent, he knew that he'd only be in the way, so he made his way to the receptionist so he could do what the doctor had asked of him.

* * *

Dr Matthews got Tony settled into an examination room and set about assessing him for injuries. She knew she'd have to take some blood as Dr Mallard had mentioned needle marks that she could now see, but she would do that last, once she knew what she was dealing with. The doctor and nurse carefully removed Tony's clothes and replaced them with a hospital issue gown. Dr Matthews examining every inch of her patient's body as they were doing so. She discovered that he had two cracked ribs and a few were bruised but not seriously, and that he had bruising in most places on his torso meaning an x-ray and ultrasound were necessary to rule out any internal damage. There were a few bruises along his arms that looked as if they came from him being held down forcefully, and there were abrasions on both wrists, likely from being restrained in some way. His legs looked ok, apart from the odd bruise, and his ankles looked the same as his wrists, both in need of bandages. There were signs of a head injury but it was hard to tell how bad without a CT, so she arranged for one of those as well. As the doctor felt her patients face for signs of breaks his eyes fluttered and he seemed to come around.

"Tony?" Dr Matthews said, stepping back so that he could get his bearings.

He looked from the doctor, to the nurse and then around the room, obviously confused as to what was going on.

"It's ok Tony, you're at the hospital, I'm Dr Matthews and I was just finishing up my examination."

Tony appeared to relax a little, realising where he was and that the people around him were trying to help.

"I just need to finish looking at your face, to see if there's any breaks," the doctor said, moving in, hoping that he'd let her.

She felt his cheek gently, not feeling any breaks but putting it on the list to x-ray to be safe.

"Now, last but not least I need to take some blood, see what you've got running through your veins."

Tony seemed fine with the statement so Dr Matthews got the syringe ready, and approached her patient again, noticing that his eyes had gotten wider and he looked scared to death.

"It's ok Tony, I'm only taking a little blood. It won't hurt and nothing is going to be entering your body."

Tony didn't hear the doctor though; all he could see was the syringe and the random images that were running through his mind. He didn't know what the images were, or why he was so afraid but he couldn't control it, and he desperately wanted to run away as far as he could.

Seeing that her patient was getting so distressed she decided that taking blood could wait, he seemed more lucid and there didn't seem to be any immediate danger from whatever had been injected into him.

"Tony, we'll leave it for now," she said, putting the syringe away, where Tony could no longer see it. "Just relax and I'll go and get your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: just to let you know I'm not very good at medical jargon so there may be a few mistakes. Also I made up Tony's age, as I wasn't sure what age they give on the show. I hope you enjoy please keep reviewing!!**

Dr Matthews left her patient and moved down the corridor towards the waiting room, hopeful that when agent Dinozzo's friends went to see him they'd calm him down enough to let her take a blood sample.

"Special agent Gibbs, Dr Mallard," the doctor said as she entered the room, pleased that they were the only occupants.

"How is?" Gibbs asked, getting up from where he was seated.

"If you'll take a seat and I'll explain what's going on," Dr Matthews replied, prompting the agitated man down.

"Is he ok?"

"He's ok," she offered first, wanting the two men to know that their friend was doing ok, before she listed what was wrong with him.

Gibbs nodded and sat back into his seat beside Ducky, eager for the doctor to tell him the news so he could go and see his senior field agent. Dr Matthews pulled a chair over and sat in front of the men, informing them of agent Dinozzo's injuries, and letting them know that these were just preliminary findings and that they had to wait for the tests to come back.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Gibbs asked, taking in the extent of his agent's injuries, and wanting to find the bastards who hurt him.

"No, he only awakened for a few moments and then he became distressed when I went to take some blood. I decided to leave it be and try again later, perhaps when he's seen you and had time to calm down a little."

"Can we see him then?" Ducky questioned, hoping that he could help the doctor in getting the blood sample.

"Of course, if you'll follow me I'll take you to his room, and you can wait there until he comes back from his tests."

"Thank you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Tony was wheeled to his room, where he was greeted by Gibbs and Ducky, eager to see how he was doing.

"Hey boss," Tony said weakly. "What's the verdict?"

"You're pretty banged up Dinozzo, you ready to tell me what happened," Gibbs replied, sitting on the edge of Tony's bed.

"It's really fuzzy, I'm not sure what to tell you," Tony started, images jumbled in his mind.

"Start at the beginning Dinozzo, what happened when you went home Friday night?"

"I remember driving home from the office, and stopping for a pizza on the way. I ate most of it in the car; I think I got stuck in a jam half way home. I parked the car and made my way up, and when I got to my door my hands were too full to get the keys in the lock, so I put the pizza and drink on the floor and reached out. Then I felt a prick in my neck, someone must have snuck up behind me and injected me with something, because that's the last thing I remember," Tony explained, exhausted from speaking so much in his more lucid state.

"You never made it inside your apartment Friday night?" Gibbs asked, realising that his agent had been missing for two days and no one had noticed.

Tony nodded, not feeling up to speaking till he'd had a rest, wishing that he didn't feel so weak and that he could remember more to tell Gibbs.

"Tony, it's 0430 on Monday morning, if what you're saying is true, then you're missing two days."

"That… no…." Tony trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"And you have no idea what's happened in those days Anthony?" Ducky asked, not wanting to think what could have happened in that amount of time.

"I can't… can't remember, it's all fuzzy, I don't know!"

"Hey Tony, it's ok, we'll figure this out, and you will remember, it'll just take a little time," Gibbs assured his agent, hoping that he was right.

Dr Matthews chose that moment to come in so she could give the results of Tony's tests.

"The scans show that you have two cracked ribs, which I expected, and some minor internal swelling in your abdomen that we'll need to keep an eye on. You also have a fractured bone in you left hand, a small bone, so it probably doesn't even hurt. Apart from that the rest of you is just bruised and cut up, nothing time and rest won't heal," the doctor informed her patient and his friends. "Now, about that blood test, it is important that I get some of your blood off for testing Tony."

"I know, I'm sorry about before, it should be ok," Tony replied, hoping that he wasn't going to act like he had the last time.

"All right, well here goes," Dr Matthews said, taking a syringe from one of her white coat pockets. "You can close your eyes if it'll make it any better!"

Tony thought it might be good to do as she suggested, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing down.

Dr Matthews looked from her patient to Gibbs and Ducky, hoping that she'd be able to take the blood without any help from them.

Even though Tony closed his eyes he could still see the images racing through his mind, there was a man and a woman and the woman held the syringe, while the man held Tony's arm out straight so she could give him some sort of injection. Tony tried to block the images out, and was succeeding, until he felt the syringe go into his skin. Everything felt wrong, and he found himself back in the room where he was held captive.

"NO!" Tony yelled jerking his arm away, and trying to move backwards as far as he could.

"Tony, it's ok," Gibbs said, leaning forward to comfort his agent.

Tony was still caught up in his flashback so when Gibbs leaned towards him, he lashed out, not realising that it was his boss trying to help.

"Ok, we need to back away, let him calm down a little," Dr Matthews exclaimed, not wanting to resort to sedating or restraining her patient.

Gibbs and Ducky agreed with her statement and took a step back; Gibbs holding his nose which Tony had taken a hit at. They stood quietly and watched Tony, hoping that he'd snap out of whatever was happening to him.

_Tony watched as the man and the woman emptied the liquid into his body, and he then watched as they stood back and smiled at him._

"_Have a nice sleep Tony, you'll need it for what we've got planned tomorrow," the woman said in a seductive voice, running her fingers along his cheeks and down his chest._

"_Why, are, you, doing this?" Tony asked, the same question he'd asked a million times, trying hard to pull away from the hands caressing him. _

"_We've told you why Tony, you're a pawn, a very attractive pawn who just happens to be friends with the wrong person."_

_Tony stared at the woman, his eyes slowly going out of focus, trying to understand what she was talking about. She said that she'd answered the question already, but he didn't recall asking the question before. He realised that he was being hurt because of someone else, but he didn't know why, why would it matter to someone that he was hurt, who would be interested._

"_Who?" he asked, attempting to find out who it was these people were trying to hurt._

"_The same questions Tony, you ask the same questions, and I give the same answers, and then we go over it all again. Now, go to sleep now, don't fight it, maybe I'll answer your questions when you wake up."_

Tony's eyes shot open and he realised that what he'd just seen was in the past, he wasn't in that place anymore, he was safe.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly, praying that his agent was with them.

"Boss!" Tony replied, sounding scared and vulnerable, more like seven than twenty-seven.

"It's ok Tony, everything's going to be ok."


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed after Tony's flashback and he appeared to calm down and act as if nothing had happened.

"I'm ok," Tony said, knowing that his boss, Ducky and the doctor were all worried.

"Yeah?" Gibbs questioned, not really believing him.

Tony smiled but didn't reply, knowing his boss wouldn't believe him if he agreed.

"Anthony, I was wondering if it would be better if I were the one taking the blood needed?" Ducky asked, realising that Dr Matthews wasn't going to get it otherwise.

Tony visibly relaxed, trusting the ME more than he did some strange doctor, and he nodded, giving Ducky his permission.

"Would that be ok Dr Matthews?"

"Yes that's fine, anything that will make Tony more comfortable," the doctor replied, hoping that it would work.

Ducky took the offered syringe and brought it close to Tony, showing him that it was empty and nothing was going to be entering his system. He then pierced the skin and withdrew a vial of blood, Tony only wincing slightly as it was done.

"There, all done!" Ducky exclaimed, handing the vial over to the doctor.

"Well done, I'll get this sent of to the lab as soon as possible. Now there is one other thing," the doctor said, hoping that Tony was going to agree to her request.

Tony looked worried at the doctor's words, but listened as she carried on trying not to panic at what she wanted to do.

"I need to put in an IV, you're dehydrated and you need fluids, and the best way to do that is intravenously. _(I think that's right!!)_ I'd also like to give you antibiotics, but we'll leave that until you've relaxed more and you feel up to it."

Tony didn't know what to say, as he wasn't sure how he'd react to something being put into his body.

"I promise you that all we'll give you is saline, and Dr Mallard can confirm it for you. The IV will go into the back of your hand so you won't have to worry about anything entering your arm. That way the IV will be there later on if we need to give you anything else, and it will stop anymore needles being stuck in you."

"Ok," Tony said after a minutes thinking, realising that he was being silly and that the doctor was only trying to help.

Dr. Matthews nodded and left the room, returning after a minute with the equipment, setting the IV up quickly and attaching the saline.

"I think one bag will do, but I'll check on you later to see how things are going. I'll also fast track this blood sample, so we can find out what's in your system, hopefully it'll be nothing, but we need to be sure. Just one more thing before I go, here are some painkillers, so there's no need for anymore needles. I know you're in pain, so don't deny it!"

Tony took the pills and the water that Gibbs passed to him and was silently pleased that he was getting something to help with the pain.

Once she was satisfied the doctor left the room, leaving Gibbs, Ducky and Tony alone.

"Will you be alright for a minute Tony, I've got to call McGee and Ziva, get them down to your apartment to see if there's any evidence left," Gibbs said, moving towards the door without waiting for a reply.

"Sure boss, I'll be fine. I don't know whether they'll find anything though."

"I still want them looking!"

* * *

McGee and Ziva arrived at Tony's apartment, not long after the call from Gibbs telling them what had happened.

"I can't believe nobody noticed Tony was missing!" McGee exclaimed, as they approached Tony's door.

"Well it's not like he lives with anyone, or had to come into work," Ziva replied, following McGee closely.

"I know, but imagine what could have happened in the time he was gone, I don't want to think about it."

"Gibbs said that Tony was doing ok, now we need to concentrate on finding out who took him."

"You're right, I'll start shooting."

McGee brought his camera to his eye and began taking pictures of the surrounding area of Tony's apartment door. Ziva sketched as McGee shot, and then they both collected any evidence that was in the area.

"These look like rag marks," Ziva said, crouching down a few metres away from Tony's apartment.

"They look like what?" McGee asked, not understanding.

"Rag marks, you know," Ziva replied, indicating to the path in front of her.

"Oh, drag marks," McGee said, finally seeing what Ziva was talking about.

"Yes whatever, take some photos, I'll see where they lead."

McGee did as he was asked and then went in the direction his partner had gone, finding her crouched down again apparently finding something of interest.

"What have you got Ziva?" McGee asked, coming up behind her and taking a look.

"There was a car parked here, the drag marks stop and then you can just make out tire tracks heading right," Ziva replied, looking up as McGee approached.

"So they knocked Tony out by his apartment, dragged him to their parked car, and then drove…. Away!"

"Yes."

"I wonder if there're security cameras around here, they might have captured something."

"Let's hope so."

**Author's note: sorry I've ended this a bit abruptly but its getting late and I've run out of time!! I'll update tomorrow sometime and hopefully the chapter will be longer!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but it's been a very hectic weekend as my sister's getting married today!! I wanted to update one chapter to keep everyone happy and hopefully I'll update again tomorrow!! Enjoy!!**

McGee and Ziva arrived back at NCIS headquarters with bags of evidence, all ready for Abby to take a look at. They were heading down to her lab in the elevator when McGee stretched his arm over to the controls and pushed the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, realising that Gibbs wasn't the only one to use that tatic.

"Do you think Abby knows?" McGee replied, looking at his partner.

"Knows what?"

"About Tony!"

"Gibbs will have told her, wouldn't he!" Ziva said after pausing to think it over.

"I don't know."

"Well, let us go and see how she is, yes?"

McGee nodded, and flicked the emergency stop button back on, restarting their decent to the lab.

The walked cautiously into the lad, and found Abby dancing around to her music, and they came to the conclusion that she didn't know.

"ABS!" McGee yelled over her music, and when she didn't reply he walked to her cd player and turned it off.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Abby exclaimed, turning to face McGee and Ziva.

"I know Abs, but we need to talk," McGee started, not knowing how to tell her about what had happened.

"About what?"

"It's Tony," Ziva said, after realising her partner was having trouble.

Abby sat down on her swivel chair, her face falling. "What about Tony?"

"He's in the hospital Abs, but he's ok," McGee replied, hoping that his friend wasn't going to get hysterical.

"The hospital, what happened?"

"He turned up and Gibbs's last night, and he and Ducky took him to the hospital. They spoke to him, and he told them that he never made it home Friday night, he was knocked out and he doesn't know what happened after that," Ziva explained, watching as Abby's emotions changed.

"But he's ok, right?" Abby asked, hoping that they'd say yes.

"From what Gibbs told us, yes he is."

"Is that evidence from Tony's?"

"Yeah, we've got quite a lot, but we don't know what's been there since Friday, and what was left after Tony had been taken," McGee answered, setting the bags down on the table.

"Well let me look through it, and I'll be able to tell you what's relevant and what's not!"

* * *

"Boss, when can I get out of here?" Tony asked, the silence in the room getting to him.

"You only just got here Dinozzo," Gibbs replied, knowing how much his agent hated hospitals.

"I know, but…"

"No buts, you stay until the doctor says otherwise."

Tony nodded, knowing that he wouldn't win in an argument like that with Gibbs.

"I wanted to ask Tony, do you remember how you got to my house?" Gibbs said, not knowing how the man had done it.

"I… I'm not sure," Tony started. "I think I… I was, in a car."

"Someone drove you to my house?"

"I think so."

"Do you remember what these people looked like, did you recognise any of them?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Tony, think, you must remember something!"

"Jethro, I don't think Anthony needs interrogating right now!" Ducky exclaimed to his old friend, knowing that he was doing it without realising it.

"You're right Duck," Gibbs said. "It's ok Tony, don't worry about it now, it'll come back to you. But you let me know the minute it does, ok!"

Tony nodded, pleased that Ducky was in the room to calm his boss down; he knew how he got when he was determined about something.

"I do know one thing," Tony said, the flashback running through his mind. "This isn't about me."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, listening to his agent intently.

"I was told that I was a pawn, that the only reason I was there, was because I was friends with the wrong person. I think me getting hurt is payback for someone else!"


	6. Chapter 6

Anger slowly boiled through Gibbs's veins when Tony said those few words, 'I think me getting hurt is payback for someone else!' and he vowed silently that whoever was responsible was going to pay dearly for what they'd done. He realised after a few minutes that that someone else was probably him, and that made him even angrier. How dare someone with a grudge against him go after someone he cared about, if their problem was with him then they should go after him, not someone who has nothing to do with it.

"They didn't give you any idea who this someone was did they?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Not that I remember," Tony replied, after thinking for a minute.

"I know this is difficult Tony, but can you remember what they looked like, or at least how many there were?"

"There were two that I can remember, a man and a woman. I'm not sure, but I think I'd recognise them if I saw them again."

Gibbs nodded, pleased that they had something to go on, knowing that he needed to get back to headquarters to see if he could find out who these people were, but not wanting to leave his senior field agent. Gibbs opened his mouth to tell Tony that he'd have to be getting back to the office when there was a knock on the door and Tony's doctor came in.

"Hey Tony how are you feeling?" Dr Matthews asked, coming over to her patient.

"I'm ok," Tony replied, a little wary about what the doctor was there for.

"Well I've had your blood tests back from the lab and while there are only trace amounts of the drugs left in your system, we may have a few problems with them being stopped so abruptly."

"What are the drugs?" Ducky asked, knowing what the doctor was probably thinking.

"There were traces of Lorazepam, which is a benzodiazepine, a sedative which is addictive and harmful if taken away suddenly. There was also a trace of LSD, which isn't addictive but can cause long-term effects if the drug is abused!"

"So what are you saying doc?" Tony asked, worrying about what was and had been running through his system.

"We need to run a few more tests to see if any damage has been down, as we don't know when these drugs were given and how often. The part you're not going to like is to do with the Lorazepam. I'm afraid the only way to stop you having side effects of coming of the drug so quickly is to administer small amounts for a few days and slowly wean you off of it."

"You want to give me more drugs!" Tony exclaimed, panicking slightly at the thought.

"I promise you that they won't hurt you, you'll be in more discomfort if we don't administer them than if we do."

"I'm afraid she's right Anthony," Ducky said, after Tony looked to him for conformation.

"I would only give you enough to make you a little drowsy, nothing more. I promise you that it will just feel as if you're tired, but it won't knock you out."

Tony even though he didn't want any more needles anywhere near him nodded, knowing that it was better for him than the alternative.

"Ok, I'll get a nurse to bring it in and Dr Mallard can give it, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Yeah, it would, but don't you have procedures?"

"I've spoken to my superior about the situation, and he's more than happy for Dr Mallard to give any injections needed. We've looked into him to confirm he is who he says he is and he's more than qualified."

"Please, call me Ducky, and I'd be pleased to do this for young Anthony, anything to make his stay here easier."

"Expect the nurse soon then, and I'll be back later to take you for those tests."

"Thank you," Tony said, as the doctor made her way from the room. He paused for a minute and then he looked over at his boss and Ducky. "Why would they give me LSD?"

**Author's note: again I'm sorry this is so short I've just been really busy!! The wedding went well thank you my sister looked beautiful!! I will try and post a longer update tomorrow but no promises!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with work and I'm not feeling so great at the moment. Hope this will keep you all going until I can update again. Enjoy!!**

The nurse came and went and the drug was given by Ducky much to Tony's relief. He was pleased that the doctor was right about how it would effect him, only feeling a little drowsy rather than the feeling he remembered from his flashback. Ten minutes later the doctor came back and Tony was taken for tests, Dcky going with him for moral support, while Gibbs went to get coffee and phone NCIS for an update.

"How you feeling Tony?" Gibbs asked, as he re entered the room after Tony's tests.

"Ok, just a little tired," Tony replied, yawning to back up the statement.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then," Gibbs suggested, sipping his coffee slowly.

"No, I'm good!"

"Anthony, you can't stay awake for ever!" Ducky exclaimed.

"I know, it's… it's just…." Tony trailed off.

"What Tony, you can tell us," Gibbs replied, knowing that his agent wasn't normally very open.

"It's gonna sound silly."

"What?"

"I don't…. I don't wanna go to sleep, and then wake up and… and find this hasn't happened!"

"Oh Tony, you know that's not going to happen," Gibbs said, wanting to kill whoever had made his best agent so vulnerable.

"I know, that's why it sounds silly."

Before Gibbs could say anything else his phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket he saw that the caller ID said Abby.

"I've got to take this, I'll be back in a minute," he told the two men in the room, while stepping outside. "Abs, what have you got?"

"Hello to you too Gibbs," Abby replied in her usual manner.

"Hey Abs, what have you got," Gibbs repeated added hello to please his lab tech.

"I have the surveillance from Tony's apartment block, and I think I've got an image of the guys who took him."

"That's great work Abby, anything else?"

"DNA off of some cigarette butts, could be nothing to do with this but could be the person we're looking for."

"Ok, I'm on my way in, have that video ready for me to look at."

"Sure thing boss man," Abby replied, then adding quickly before Gibbs put the phone down. "Is Tony ok?"

"He's doing ok Abs, but he'll do a lot better once he knows the people who did this aren't able to hurt him again."

"I'll keep working, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Abs," Gibbs said, flipping his phone shut and pocketing it. He then walked back into Tony's room.

"Who was it?" Tony asked, his eyes obviously trying their best to stay open.

"Abby, she's got something, so I'm gonna need to go in and take a look," Gibbs replied, hoping that Tony would be ok with him leaving.

"Ok," Tony said, obviously not wanting to be left alone but not wanting to express it.

"I've spoken to the director, and she's authorised Ducky to stay here with you, so you won't be by yourself. I've also arranged for a guard to be posted on the door, just in case."

"Will you come back?" Tony questioned, his voice small.

"Of course I'll come back Tony, you get some sleep and keep Ducky company."

Tony nodded, his eyes finally shutting signifying that he'd done just as he was told.

"What did Abigal find?" Ducky asked, wanting to know if they were close to finding Tony's abuctors.

"Footage of who she thinks took Tony, and DNA of some cigarette butts, hopefully they belonged to whoever we're looking for."

"Lets hope so, keep me informed."

"Will do Duck, and call me if there's any change or if he needs me here."

Ducky nodded and Gibbs quietly left the room, not wanting to wake his sleeping agent.

* * *

"What's on this video then Abs?" Gibbs asked, walking into the lab and giving her her dose of Caf Pow.

"Hey Gibbs, I hate it when you sneak up on me like that," Abby replied, taking the Caf Pow eagerly.

"It's what I do!"

Abby smiled and then turned to her computer. "Look on the plasma."

Gibbs did as he was told, watching the scene for the surveillance camera play out.

"This is Tony arriving home, he parks his car, gets out and heads for his apartment. Then this is about thirty seconds later."

"They're following him," Gibbs said, watching the two men on the screen walk in the same direction Tony had.

"Exactly my thoughts Gibbs, unfortunately there's no camera near Tony's so that's the last we see of them, until… this."

"What's that?" Gibbs asked, not able to make out the images.

"That is a reflection of those two bad guys dragging Tony somewhere."

Gibbs squinted his eyes. "It is!"

"Yes Gibbs it is! I only saw it when I ran the video again after i'd called you, but it is there. Here, if I still it and enlarge it… there you go."

"Good job Abs," Gibbs said, finally being able to see what Abby had found.

"Know all we need to do is ID them," she replied, her smile disappearing. "We will be able to, won't we?"

"Don't worry Abs, we'll get them."

Abby nodded clicking at her computer to take the images away, bringing up a report instead. "The DNA of the butts came back to a George Carrington, he's got a record, NCIS dealt with the last case, do you know him."

"Yeah I know him, and he knows me," Gibbs replied, staring at the screen which held Carrington's picture, memories surfacing from the last time they met.

"Did you handle the case?" Abby asked, not recognising it herself.

"Yeah Tony was a probie, and you were on holiday, we had an annoying stand in who I was ready to kill."

"I remember, you hugged me when I came back, told me never to go away again, that was so sweet Gibbs."

"This Carrington guy and his brother murdered two marines, tortured them and then left them by the side of the road. The younger of the marines died, and the other survived until a few days later when he was given an overdose of Ketamine. We knew who'd done it to them but didn't have enough evidence, finally getting some right after the second marine's death."

"What happened?"

"We went to where they were staying and they started shooting at us, Tony barely missed getting shot. I was pissed and I managed to shoot both of them, we went in arrested them and took them to the hospital. The younger brother died and the older George Carrington swore he'd get revenge. Wanted me to pay for killing his brother and ruining his life."

"Oh my god!" Abby exclaimed. "Shouldn't he still be in jail?"

"His sentence wasn't long, we couldn't prove what his brother had done and what he'd done, the little evidence we had pointed towards his brother. It's him Abs, he's the one who hurt Tony!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update as I've had a lot on. Here's a small update and I'll try to have a lot more done by the end of the week. Enjoy!!**

"I want everything you can find on George Carrington, from the day he was born to now," Gibbs instructed as he walked into the bullpen.

"Is this who's responsible for what happened to Tony?" Ziva asked, looking up at her boss.

"Yeah, this is the guy, and I want him, I want him found!" Gibbs replied, before walking back out and to the elevators.

"On it boss," McGee said, already typing at his computer.

"Is that all he's going to tell us?" Ziva wondered out loud.

"That's Gibbs," McGee replied.

"We better get to it then!"

McGee nodded and looked at his computer screen, which had brought up the NCIS report on Carrington, reading it with interest.

"Well I think I found the connection," McGee said, transferring the information to the plasma screen.

"Gibbs has dealt with him before!"

"It looks that way. Do you think this is to do with Gibbs, personally?"

"It's very possible."

They both looked at the screen one last time before going back to their desks to find out all of the information they could about George Carrington.

* * *

Gibbs approached Tony's room slowly; trying to decide the best way to tell him who they believed had hurt him. He finally reached the door, and after being checked by the guard he walked in to find Tony asleep and Ducky reading the paper sat on an extremely uncomfortable looking plastic chair.

Ducky heard the door and looked up. "Jethro, that was quick!"

"Yeah Duck Abby had a lot of answers for me," Gibbs replied, standing beside the bed and looking at his agent carefully.

"Any of the helpful?"

"You bet Duck, she found out who the bastard that did this was."

"Who?"

"George Carrington, do you remember the name?"

"George Carrington, no I can't say that it does! Should it?"

"He and his brother tortured and killed two marines, I shot the brother and George sweared vengeance!"

"Oh yes I remember now, Anthony was just a probie."

"Yeah, hard to believe he was ever a probie huh."

"Indeed."

"I came to tell Tony, I don't know if he'll remember him."

"Be gentle, he's not up to full strength."

"Of course Duck."

Five minutes later and Tony hadn't woken up, Gibbs was about to step out for coffee when Tony began to moan and move about.

"It's ok Tony," Gibbs said, sitting a little closer so that he could calm his agent down.

"Leave me alone!" Tony said, his hands lashing out. "I don't want you near me!"

"Tony, wake up, it's just a nightmare," Gibbs tried again, holding Tony's arms so that he didn't hurt himself.

"Please don't, please! Don't give me that… don't… please, I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I did something… please!"

"Oh Tony, what did those bastards do to you!"

"We need to wake him up, but be careful because he could come up fighting," Ducky said, standing up and moving closer to his young friend.

"Ok Duck, I'll be careful. Tony, come on, wake up!!"

But Tony remained in his nightmare, unaware that his friends were trying to help him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I want to apologise again for the lack of updates but I've had a lot going on. Here's my newest chapter and hopefully I'll write another tomorrow. Enjoy!!**

_"Please don't, please! Don't give me that… don't… please, I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I did something… please!" Tony cried struggling with his bonds, trying to escape from the people who were trying to hurt him._

"_It won't hurt Tony, I promise, you'll enjoy this," the woman with the syringe said, coming closer to her prisoner._

"_Why are you doing this, I haven't done anything!" Tony asked, ashamed that he couldn't control his emotions. He was tired of his kidnappers games, he was hurt and he didn't know what was going on. _

"_You haven't done anything, but your friend has. When we finally let you go you're going to tell your friend about everything that happened to you, because that will make him suffer. Your suffering, will make him suffer, that's why we're doing this Tony, that's why I'm giving you this."_

"_What is it, at least tell me what it is!"_

"_This is LSD Tony, and don't worry so much about it, you'll enjoy it," the woman explained. "Now stay still or I'll bring my friend back in, and I know you don't want to see him again so soon after last time."_

_Tony stilled at the mention of the other person, not knowing what to do, he didn't want the LSD in his body but he realised that he didn't have a choice. It was either except it, or have Mr muscles come in and beat him into cooperation, and he didn't want that, he was sore from their last meeting._

"_That's good Tony, you'll enjoy it, I promise."_

_The syringe was plunged into his neck and the drug pumped into his system, it burned as it went in but it took a few minutes for the drug to take effect._

"_I'll come back later Tony, you have fun!"_

_Tony watched as the woman walked away, leaving him alone in his prison to face what the drug would do to him. He knew that she'd given it to him before, but he couldn't remember what had happened. He prayed that the hallucinations would be over quickly and that he wouldn't remember any of it later._

_The voices started slowly, and then the images came, getting more and more intense as the time went on. He saw his father, his mother and the school bullies who were always on his back. He saw Gibbs and the team and almost all the faces of the perps he remembered putting away. Nothing good came from the hallucinations; he didn't see anything that would help him through what was happening to him. He mostly saw bad things that had happened to him, and his drugged up brain twisted other things, causing him to live memories in different ways, bad ways._

"_You're a bad boy Anthony."_

"_I wish you'd never been born!"_

"_You'll end up in the gutter, just where you belong."_

"_Give me your lunch money, or I'll mess that pretty face up."_

"_Sometimes I wonder about you Dinozzo, I wonder why I hired you."_

"_You'll do."_

_These memories kept coming, everything bad anyone ever said, all at the same time, bringing Tony down._

"_It's not real, it's all in my head, it's not real, it's all in my head…" Tony kept repeating over and over again, desperately trying to ignore everything he was seeing and hearing._

"_Tony, wake up," a familiar voice said in the distance. "It's ok Tony you just need to wake up."_

"_Wake up, wake up." _

Tony's eyes shot open darting around the room trying to find out what was going on.

"It's ok Tony, it was just a dream," Gibbs said, sitting on the edge on his agents bed.

"Get away from me!" Tony exclaimed, pushing his boss away, causing him to fall to the floor. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Anthony, it's us, Gibbs and Ducky, you're at the hospital, remember," Ducky said, helping his friend from the floor, while trying to reassure his young colleague that everything was all right.

Tony took in a few deep breaths and watched what was happening, realising that he'd pushed the person who made him feel safe away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was confused, I'm sorry."

"Tony, Tony look at me," Gibbs replied, putting his hand under Tony's chin and tilting his head upwards. "It's ok, you don't have to be sorry, I'm fine."

"You're not mad?" Tony asked, sounding like a little boy.

"No Tony, I'm not mad."

"Is everything ok in here?" a nurse asked, entering the room and looking at her patient with concern.

"Everything's fine, just a bad dream," Ducky replied, smiling reassuringly at the woman.

The nurse nodded and turned towards Tony. "Are you ok?"

Tony just stared at the nurse images of the woman who kidnapped him popping into his head. "You look like her."

"I'm sorry," the nurse replied, going to her patient's bed.

"Leave me alone!" Tony exclaimed, scooting to the other side of the bed, closer to his boss.

"Please nurse, I think it would be best if you left, you're upsetting him," Ducky said, not liking his friends reaction.

"Of course, call if you need anything."

"We will."

The nurse took one more look at Tony and then left, leaving the three men alone in the room.

"Who did she look like Anthony?" Ducky asked, sitting back in his plastic chair.

"The woman, the woman who did this," Tony replied, moving back to where he was; now the nurse had gone.

"One of your kidnappers?" Gibbs questioned, hoping that they would now get a description of what the woman looked like.

Tony nodded, leaning back against the wall, bringing his knees up towards his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"That's good Tony, now we know a little about what she looks like."

"I thought you left," Tony said, looking at his boss and wondering how long he'd been asleep.

"I did, but I came back," Gibbs replied, not knowing if it was the right time to tell his agent that they knew who had kidnapped him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Because Abby found out who did this. We know who kidnapped you, and why."

"I know why!"

"Did they tell you specifically?" Gibbs asked, hoping that the son of a bitch hadn't boasted about it.

"I had a flashback just now, the woman gave me LSD and I asked her why she was doing it. She said that I hadn't done anything but my friend had, she said that because I suffered then he would suffer, they hurt me to hurt him."

"I'm sorry Tony."

"It's not your fault Gibbs, you didn't know this was going to happen."

"They're using you to make me suffer, so I'd say it's my fault!"

"Did you know they were going to kidnap me?"

"No of course not!"

"Then it's not your fault."

Gibbs nodded even though he wasn't through blaming himself; he was never going to forgive himself for letting Tony's kidnapping happen.

"Who did it?" Tony asked after a minute.

"George Carrington. You were a probie when we crossed paths, he and his brother tortured and killed marines, I killed his brother and now he wants revenge."

"Do you think… do you think he'll try and… and hurt me again?"

"I'm not going to let that happen Tony, he can try, but we'll be waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my muse took a little holiday. It came back though and I've written this slightly longer chapter to make up for you all having to wait. Hope you enjoy!!**

"What have you got?" Gibbs questioned as he approached the bullpen.

"Not a lot boss, this guy's hard to pin down," McGee replied, knowing that Gibbs wasn't going to like his answer.

"Tell me what you know."

"He has no family that we are aware of, his parents died in a car accident and you know what happened to his brother. He has no other siblings and no other relatives that I can find," Ziva said, looking over at McGee to carry on.

"He had a few visitors in prison that we're trying to track down, I've got a hold of addresses for three of them but the others I'm still trying to find. There's no record of where he's staying, and he doesn't appear to have a car or any other property that we know of. He sold his house and car when he was sent down, and when he got out he rented an apartment for a year, and then when the lease was up he left and I haven't been able to find any records of where he's staying now."

"He's had along time to plan this, he's covering his tracks. We need to talk to the people he had contact with in prison, give me those addresses McGee and carry on looking for the others, Ziva with me," Gibbs said grabbing the print out and heading for the elevator.

* * *

"Gibbs," the agent answered as he phone rang.

"I've got the other addresses boss, do you want them?" McGee asked, noticing that his boss had answered gruffly.

"Yeah McGee we'll check them out, I don't know what good it will do though, the others were a dead end."

McGee relayed the information and Gibbs headed in the direction of the first address, hoping that they'd have better luck. That turned out to be a waste of time as well and Gibbs was considering not going to the final house, only the thought of Tony spurred him on.

He and Ziva arrived at the house and knocked on the door praying that they'd get some answers.

"How may I help you?" an older lady asked as she opened the door.

"I'm special agent Gibbs and this is officer David from NCIS, we were wondering if we could speak to a Mr Donald Green."

"I'm afraid he doesn't live here anymore, he died a few months ago," the lady answered, her eyes clouding over in remembrance.

"I see, well I'm sorry for your loss, we'll be on our way," Gibbs replied, not believing that of all the people they needed to speak to none of them could be found.

"What was it you needed from him?"

"We wanted to ask him a few question about a man named George Carrington," Ziva said, turning back to face the woman.

"George, what's he done this time?"

"You know him?" Gibbs asked, hoping that this woman could give them a lead.

"Yes, he an my Donald were like brothers, he was round here more than he was at his own house, his little brother tagged along too."

"Would it be possible for us to ask you a few questions Mrs Green?"

"Of course, come in."

They went through the door and were led into the living room, sitting down on the couch while Mrs Green sat on a chair opposite.

"So what has he done?"

"We think he may be involved with the kidnapping of an NCIS agent," Gibbs explained, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Kidnapping, oh my."

"We have him back now, but we don't have the people responsible. Mr Carrington's DNA was found at the crime scene."

"I wouldn't be surprised that George was in trouble, he was such a sweet boy but something happened, and he dragged his little brother with him. Luckily my Donald kept his distance or he would have ended up in prison too."

"We have records that show your son went to visit Mr Carrington a number of times," Ziva informed Mrs Green.

"Yes, they kept in touch but Donald refused to be involved in anything bad, he did mention to me something about George planning something for when he got out of prison, but my Donald said no when he was asked to help. It must have been to do with your kidnapping."

"Do you know anything that may help us Mrs Green?" Gibbs asked, wishing that her son were still alive so he could help them.

"I'm afraid I don't know a thing, Donald only told me that George was planning something, he didn't say what and I haven't seen George in years."

"Ok, thank you for your time Mrs Green, if you think of anything, anything that you think might help us please call me," Gibbs said as he handed the woman his card.

"I will, I only wish I knew more."

* * *

"I cannot believe that we have no further information than we had when we left!" Ziva exclaimed as her and Gibbs walked back into the bullpen.

"No luck?" McGee asked, getting a glare from Ziva and Gibbs in return. "I'll take that as a no."

"Did you find out anything else McGee?" Gibbs asked, approaching his desk.

"No boss, sorry."

"Don't apologise McGee, it's a sign of weakness!"

McGee opened his mouth to say sorry again but shut it before it came out, returning his eyes to his computer. Gibbs went over to his desk and powered his computer up, wanting to check his emails and do a few searches of his own. As he opened his email he saw that he had a new message, titled 'How does it feel,' thinking it was probably junk but curious Gibbs clicked on it and was glad he had.

How does it feel Jethro to have your agent back, did you miss him or didn't you even realise he was gone. I bet you were shocked when he turned up on your doorstep, I must admit it was fun to watch, not that I was close enough to see your reaction up close. How is he by the way, still having hallucinations, or has that drug left his system? Well I must go, but just to say, enjoy it while he's with you, because soon I'll have him back, and I don't think I'll be returning him in one piece again!

Your old friend George Carrington

"McGee, I need you to find out where this email came from," Gibbs said after he'd read the message through a couple of times.

"Email boss?" McGee asked, getting up.

"From George Carrington!"

"What!" Ziva cried, not believing that the man had gotten in touch.

"I want him!" Gibbs exclaimed, standing up and moving towards the elevator. "You have answers for me when I get back McGee, get Abby to help you if you have to."

"On it boss," McGee replied, reading the email himself before he went to track it. "Oh god!"

"What?" Ziva asked, already coming over.

McGee pointed to the email and his teammate read it over, her face getting angrier by the minute.

"When we find him, I will kill him!" Ziva exclaimed, her hands clenched into fists.

"I think Gibbs might beat you to it," McGee replied, glad he wasn't on his partners bad side.

* * *

"I remember it like it was yesterday, that trip was amazing even though I spent most of it in hospital, I was just like you back then, I hated hospitals, just wanted to leave…"

Gibbs smiled as he approached Tony's door, knowing that he was probably hoping for rescue, Ducky's stories could do that to someone. He nodded to the guard and showed him his ID, opening the door without knocking and interrupting Ducky mid sentence.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed, happy to see someone else. He knew that if he had to listen to Ducky for much longer he would likely kill him.

"Hey Tony, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"What about you Duck?"

"I'm doing fine, I was just telling young Anthony about the time I got injured in Thailand, I…."

"Maybe you should take a break and get yourself something to eat Duck," Gibbs suggested, cutting his friend off mid sentence.

"Yes, I am getting a little peckish, haven't eaten for a while, I'll do that now."

"See you later Ducky," Tony said, please that his boss had saved him from the ME.

"Goodbye Anthony."

"Thanks boss," Tony said after Ducky had left.

"Anytime, I know how Ducky can go on sometimes."

"Sometimes, I was ready to kill him!"

Gibbs laughed, pleased that there was a bit more colour in his agents cheeks.

"Did you find something?" Tony asked, thinking that would be the reason his boss had come.

"No we haven't yet, but we will, it might take a little time though," Gibbs replied not wanting to tell Tony about the email.

"Then why are you here?"

"I needed a break from the office."

"Oh, are you going back soon," Tony replied, his voice quiet.

"No I'll stay for a while, if that's ok?"

"You don't have to!"

"I want to Tony," Gibbs said, not understanding why Tony was acting differently.

"Ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on Tony, you're acting strangely, and you're quiet, that's not like you!" Gibbs exclaimed, his voice coming out a little harsh.

Tony knew deep down that there was something wrong with him, that he shouldn't be feeling the way that he was, but he couldn't quite grasp why and he couldn't stop himself from sounding so weak and pathetic. He also couldn't stop the tears that began to slowly track their way down his cheeks. He rolled over onto his side away from Gibbs, not wanting to see him acting so vulnerable.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, cursing himself silently for the way he'd just spoken.

"I'm sorry," Tony said through his tears.

"Sshhh Tony, it's ok," Gibbs said, rubbing circles on his agent back in order to sooth him. "I'm sorry I snapped, but it's been along day. It's not your fault, ok."

"I'm… pathetic, I'm… sorry!"

"No Tony, you're not," Gibbs replied, going around to the other side of the bad so he was facing Tony.

"I am."

"Look at me, Tony," Gibbs said, putting his fingers underneath his agents chin and bringing his head up slowly. "None of this is your fault, and you have the right to cry, the right to feel sorry for yourself. You are not pathetic, and you shouldn't be sorry."

"Ok," Tony replied after a few minutes, a slight smile showing through his tears.

Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair in an affectionate manner, calming his agent down and finally sending him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Jethro but my decision is final, I can't allow anymore time to be spent on this," the director said, knowing that her agent wasn't going to be happy.

"This is Tony's life we're talking about Jen!" Gibbs replied, his words coming out softer than she would have expected.

"Agent Dinozzo is fine, he'll be out of the hospital soon, and there hasn't been anymore attempts to harm him or antagonise you, and it's been a week. There are other cases that need your attention, and unless you can come to me with a new lead, then this case is to be put on hold until a new lead is found. Is that clear agent Gibbs."

"Perfectly director."

"You have until the end of the day, and then tomorrow I will give you your new assignment. You are more than welcome to work this in your spare time and in between cases, and as soon as you find something I will be the first to put you back on it."

Gibbs nodded and left the room, in a worse mood than he had been when he'd gone in.

"What did the director want?" Ziva asked as Gibbs walked back into the bullpen.

"To tell me we're officially off Dinozzo's case," Gibbs replied, grabbing his gun and badge from his desk draw.

"What?" both McGee and Ziva exclaimed.

"Officially, not unofficially, we can work it in our spare time and in between cases and as soon as we find something we go back on it."

"We better find something then," Ziva muttered, turning back to her searches.

"We've got until the morning, so keep at it, I'm going to go break the news to Tony."

"On it boss," McGee replied.

Ziva just nodded, her eyes fixed to her screen.

* * *

**At the hospital while Gibbs was with the director**

"Help please, he's getting away," a male nurse cried, trying to get the attention of the guard nearby.

"Who's getting away?" the guard asked, knowing he wasn't supposed to leave his post.

"That man, he just attacked someone, you have to stop him!"

Michael the guard knew he had to go; he couldn't let an attacker get away, so he left room 105 and raced after the suspect, having to step over the woman who had been knocked unconscious. As Michael gave chase the stairwell became crowded with medical personnel, all trying to help the woman who was hurt. No one saw the male nurse leave the scene and enter room 105 and no one saw him leave, depositing a syringe in the sharps bin as he went. The person in room 105 carried on sleeping, oblivious to the injection he had just been given. No one would disturb him, and it would be too late to stop the effects of the drug once someone did.

Gibbs arrived on Tony's floor to find police scattered about, and immediately panicked, thinking that something had happened to Tony. He flashed his badge at the nearest officer and demanded to know what was happening.

"A woman was attacked on the stairwell sir, nothing for NCIS to be worried about," the officer said, annoyed that he had to answer the agent's questions.

Gibbs nodded pleased that his agent hadn't been hurt, although he hurried to his room wanting to see for himself.

"Tony, are you ok?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room.

"Boss, I don't feel so good," Tony replied, not sure how he should describe it.

Gibbs immediately popped his head out the door and called for someone to get Dr Matthews.

"The doctor's coming Tony, you'll be ok," Gibbs said as he approached the bed.

He was shocked at his agent's appearance, he was sweating, and shaking and his eyes didn't seem to be able to focus on anything.

"What's wrong with me boss?" Tony asked, his voice sounding weak.

"I don't know Tony, but the doctor will fix you."

"What's happened?" the doctor said from the doorway, coming into the room.

"I don't feel so good!"

The doctor looked Tony over and was baffled as to what the problem could be.

"Tony, I'm going to have to take some more blood, I need to see what's going on inside of you."

Tony nodded, feeling so bad that he didn't care if someone jabbed him with a needle.

The doctor got the supplies and then took Tony's arm, extending it so that she could get the syringe in, and she froze.

"What is it doctor?" Gibbs asked, noticing that she had stopped.

"There's fresh track marks, something's been injected into him within the last few hours!" Dr Matthews exclaimed, taking her vile of blood quickly.

"WHAT!" Gibbs cried, not believing what he was hearing, he then softened his voice. "Could it have been a nurse?"

"All injections go into the IV, no one from the staff did this."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know!"

"Doc, I think… I think I know… what… it is," Tony said, his words coming out slowly.

"What?" both Gibbs and the doctor asked.

"L… S… D!"

"You feel like you did when you were given it before?" Dr Matthews questioned.

"I think so, and… I don't think… what I'm… I'm seeing is, right!"

"The hallucinations are starting, ok Tony you need to stay calm."

"I'll try!"

"I'll take this to the lab, just to confirm it's LSD and then I'll be back," Dr Matthews said patting Tony's arm in a reassuring manner. She then turned to Gibbs. "Stay with him, and keep him calm. If he starts lashing out or trying to leave then press the buzzer ok!"

Gibbs nodded, not believing that Tony was hurting again, after he had promised him that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him again. Gibbs stood close to Tony and watched as he went through his 'trip,' not knowing what to do to help.

"It's ok Tony, everything's going to be ok."

"Get away from me!" Tony snapped, edging to the side of the bed.

"Tony, it's Gibbs, calm down."

"You'll be sorry if you hurt me, GET AWAY!"

Gibbs stepped back involuntary, knowing that Tony didn't mean any of what he was saying. He realised that he'd have to press the buzzer and call for help; he wouldn't be able to control his agent by himself.

"Is everything ok?" a nurse asked, coming through the door.

"We need Dr Matthews," Gibbs said, keeping one eye on Tony while talking to the nurse.

She nodded and left, returning a minute later with the doctor and two male orderlies.

"Hold him down, I'm going to give him a sedative," the doctor said, preparing the syringe.

Gibbs allowed the orderlies to do their work, and was pleased when the sedative was administered, although it didn't calm Tony down as much as he had expected.

"Agent Gibbs, LSD makes the user very strong and a normal sedative doesn't have a huge effect. It will calm him down, but he's still dangerous, to himself and to others, not to mention the risk of him running out of here."

"So what are you saying?" Gibbs asked, realising why the sedative hadn't worked the way it should.

"I'm afraid the only way to keep everybody safe, and to keep agent Dinozzo from leaving, is to put him in restraints."

Gibbs was about to say no when there was a cry from the bed, Tony was lashing out, seemingly at nothing, and it broke Gibbs's heart. He nodded, knowing that it was the best thing for everyone.

Dr Matthews accepted the nod and sent the nurse out to get them, instructing the orderlies to hold Tony down again. Tony struggled desperately, thinking that he was being attacked, the LSD making things appear different. After five minutes Tony's struggles had mostly ceased, his ankles and wrists strapped down in four point restraints. The doctor signalled for the orderlies and nurse to leave, and she walked over to the other man in the room.

"I wish this wasn't necessary, but it's as much for Tony's safety as it is for everyone else's."

"I know, I just hate to see him like that."

"Nobody likes to see someone they care about tied down, but unfortunately it's the only safe way, especially when sedatives don't work well."

"Can I stay with him?" Gibbs asked, not wanting his agent to be alone.

"Of course, but I have to warn you things might get ugly. He'll most probably shout and pull on the restraints, and he might even seem lucid, and beg you to let him go. You mustn't do that agent Gibbs, not until I say that it's ok."

Gibbs nodded, not knowing what to say, he then walked over to Tony and ran his fingers through his hair, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I just need to make a phone call."

"Of course, I'll stay with him until you get back," the doctor offered, knowing that the patient shouldn't be left alone.

Gibbs walked outside and took out his phone, dialling NCIS.

"McGee speaking."

"McGee its Gibbs, I need you and Ziva to come to the hospital, someone came for Tony again."

"Is he ok?"

"No McGee he's not, but he will be, I need you down here so we can find the son of a bitch."

"We're on our way."

Gibbs shut the phone and pocketed it, looking towards Tony's room and noticing for the first time that the guard wasn't there. He knew he needed to find out what had happened, but he didn't want to leave his senior field agent for too long. So he made his way back to room 105 and waited there patiently for his team to arrive and for Tony to come out of his hallucinations.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed that. I just wanted to say that I'm no expert in LSD so I'm sorry if I got something's wrong. If anyone has any knowledge of it I would be happy for the help. Thanks!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been really busy. First I was on holiday and wasn't really near any computer's and then I was busy with work. Now the new Harry Potter book is out and I've had my nose in that. Half way through so I thought I'd take a break and write some more for this. Hope it's ok!!**

Gibbs turned and got up, as there was a knock on Tony's door, not wanting anyone but staff to see Tony in the condition he was in.

"How is he boss?" McGee asked as Gibbs opened the door.

"Not good, that bastard gave him a dose of LSD, he's hallucinating and not in a good way," Gibbs replied, his hands clenching into fists.

"How did he get in?" Ziva questioned, worrying what Tony was going through.

"I don't know. All I know is that when I got here Tony was drugged up, the guard was missing and a woman had just been attacked on the stairs."

"Where's the guard now?" McGee replied, looking around.

"I don't know!"

"We'll find him, and check the surveillance cameras, they won't get away with this!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I need some help down here, please, I think he's dead," a man cried from the stairwell.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all turned and went towards the voice, followed by a few of the lingering police and a doctor and nurse.

"Down here!" the man exclaimed as he saw the people coming.

Gibbs pulled out his sig, not taking any chances and went down, shortly coming to an open door where the man who had been shouting was standing.

"We found him," the man said, pointing to a figure motionless on the ground.

Gibbs bent down and surveyed the scene, turning towards his team after checking to make sure the man was in fact dead.

"Well, we found the guard!"

"What happened?" McGee asked, trying to get a better look.

"His throat's been slit, you better call Ducky," Gibbs replied, getting up and making his way back up the stairs. There was nothing he could do for the guard, and his team would take care of the scene and everything else, his priority was Tony, he didn't want him left alone.

* * *

"What's your name sir?" McGee asked the man who had alerted them of the dead body.

"Gordon, Gordon Hopkirk," the man replied, his eyes darting between the agent and the dead man.

"And what were you doing down here Mr Hopkirk?"

"Me and Suzie wanted a bit of privacy, if you know what I mean!"

"Where's Suzie?"

"I sent her upstairs, I didn't want her seeing all this."

McGee nodded, his gut telling him that the man in front of him had nothing to do with the guards death. "You'll have to give an official statement Mr Hopkirk and give us a sample of your fingerprints and DNA, just to rule you out as a suspect."

"Of course, whatever you need," Mr Hopkirk replied, wanting to help.

McGee thanked the man, and then moved back to the body where Dr Mallard was assessing him.

"What've you got Ducky?" McGee asked, crouching down beside him.

"Well the cause of death is a most likely the slit throat, but I won't be positive until I get him back home. Time of death is approximately 3 hours a go."

"Thanks Duck."

"Not a problem Timothy, do you know how Anthony is?"

"No, last time I checked he was out of it, hallucinating."

"I see, I think I'll go and have a quick talk with Jethro before I take this young man back home."

"Let me know what he says."

"Will do."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jethro it's Ducky, may I come in," Dr Mallard said, not wanting to interrupt.

"Come in Duck," Gibbs replied, trusting his old friend to have the right words to say about Tony's predicament.

Ducky opened the door and closed it quietly behind him, turning around once he was sure it was just the three of them and taking in the room. Gibbs was sitting stiffly in the plastic chair beside his agent's bed, alert and ready to move if he was needed. Anthony it would seem at first glance was sleeping, but once you stepped closer and got a proper look it was clear that he was unconscious, whether be sleeping or from the drugs, and he was in severe distress. There were creases along his forehead, and sweat dripping down his face, and his body was in disarray, his arms and most probably his legs pulling weakly on the binds tying him down.

"Oh my Jethro, why would someone do such a thing," Ducky asked, thinking of a good few reasons after the words left his mouth.

"It's all me Duck, he's suffering because of me," Gibbs replied through clenched teeth, obviously trying to contain some control over his anger.

"This isn't your fault Gibbs."

"It is, and we both know it!"

The ME fell silent, knowing better than to get into an argument about it with the stubborn agent; they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"I can see why he would hurt Anthony again, but why kill the guard, he was running in the opposite direction."

"He obviously didn't want any witnesses, the guard could have easily come back before he was finished with Tony."

"Yes, covering his tracks, that's what people like that are good at," Ducky muttered, anger rising to the surface. "Well I must get back, I've got an autopsy to perform. Let me know when Tony's through the worst, it shouldn't be too long hopefully."

"I will Ducky, and let me know if you find anything."

"Of course." The doctor then turned to leave the room, but before he got to the door he noticed a piece of paper that had obviously been knocked to the floor. "What's this?"

Gibbs turned to his friend as the ME picked it up, not really interested in the finding.

"Jethro, you need to look at this," Ducky exclaimed, bringing the paper closer.

Gibbs took it carefully from Ducky's hands, not wanting to destroy any evidence and read it.

Dear Jethro

It seems I'm one step ahead of you again, getting near your agent even with a guard at his door. How is he by the way, still tripping?

This isn't the end Gibbs, I promise you that

I'll be in touch

Keep your eyes open

George Carrington

Still eying the note he reached into his coat and pulled out his phone, pushing speed dial 3. "McGee, get up to Tony's room and bring your kit, I've found some evidence for you!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I am so glad everyone's loving my fic and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My muse hasn't really been working; I think I rewrote a lot of this at least 3 times. If anyone has any ideas of what I can write I would really appreciate it**

**Hopefully something's will come to me soon!**

Ducky accused himself from Tony's room as McGee and Ziva arrived, telling them he needed to get back to his body so he could take him home.

"Let me know when Anthony wakes up."

"Of course Duck, I'll see you later," Gibbs replied, trying his best to stand in between his senior field agent and the rest of his team.

He didn't want them to see Tony in the way that he was, knowing that things could be awkward later on. Unfortunately he couldn't shield everything, and the looks on his agent's faces said that they'd seen the worst of it.

"(ש"ע) ממזר (ת') מזויף" Ziva seethed, anger in her eyes.

"He'll be ok, right?" McGee asked, never taking his eyes off his teammate.

"He'll be fine McGee, just fine," Gibbs replied, praying that he was right.

After a few minutes of silence Ziva spoke, tearing her eyes away from Tony.

"What was it you found Gibbs?"

"It was Ducky, he found this lying on the floor, Carrington must have left it here when he drugged Tony."

Gibbs pointed at the note that he had read and re-read while waiting for his team to arrive. McGee put on a pair of gloves and took out an evidence bag from his kit, he then put the note in the bag and sealed it up putting it with the rest of the evidence.

"We should dust for prints, check out the room, he may have been careless," Ziva suggested, getting out the relevant equipment.

Gibbs nodded, letting his agents get on with their jobs and turning his attention back to Tony.

Tony seemed settled for the first time since the drug had been given to him, like he was sleeping and would wake up like nothing had happened. Gibbs could have believed that if it wasn't for the restraints tying him down, and the sheen of sweat over his body.

"I want this guy, and when I find him…"

* * *

"Special agent Gibbs, I've come to check on agent Dinozzo, how has he been?" Dr Matthews asked, walking into the room and approaching the bed.

"Sometimes he's quiet, other times he thrashes about, but he's been peaceful for the past half an hour, I hope that means that it's over," Gibbs replied, hoping that the doctor would give Tony the all clear.

"That's good, he should be over the worst now. Let me check him out."

Gibbs nodded and stepped away from the bed so the doctor could do her job, he was the only one in the room, as the rest of the team were back at headquarters working on the case.

A few minutes passed and the doctor stepped back.

"He seems fine, I'm going to take these restraints off him now, and leave you both alone. Call me when he wakes up or if he starts lashing out again."

"Thank you doc."

"You're welcome," Dr Matthews said, as she opened the door to go.

Gibbs waited until the doctor had gone and then he sat back on his chair, taking Tony's hand in his and breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's all going to be ok now Tony, no one is getting near you again. They'd have to get through me first!"

**I have no idea if that Hebrew is right but it's supposed to translate to bastard in English.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tony slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings and wondering what the hell had happened to him, he felt like he'd been hit by a bus. Probably got shot he thought, feels like I got shot. Scanning the room he found that he was definitely in a hospital, the smell confirmed that, and he wasn't alone, there in a chair by his bed was Gibbs, and by the looks of him he was fast asleep. Now that's weird, Tony thought, it must be serious if Gibbs is here. Not that Gibbs was a complete bastard when someone was hurt, but he'd never stay with you unless it was life threatening. Oh my god, I'm not dying am I? Now I've gone mad, I'm talking to myself, although at least I'm not talking out loud.

_**Flash**__ distorted images racing across his vision._

Ok what the hell was that?

_**Flash **__a syringe being plunged into his skin_

"Maybe I am crazy," Tony said, out loud this time.

"Dinozzo, you awake?" Gibbs asked, opening his eyes and looking cautiously at his senior field agent.

"Am I crazy?" Tony replied, needing the clarification.

Gibbs laughed quietly and smiled. "No Dinozzo, you're not crazy."

"Are you sure, because I feel pretty crazy."

"That's probably just a residual effect from the drugs."

"Drugs? What drugs?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked, not sure how to go about telling his agent all that had been happening.

"I…I…I don't know! It's a little fuzzy, there's a lot going on in my head."

Gibbs nodded, pushing the call button so that a nurse could page the doctor; he wanted his agent checked out. If Dinozzo was fit enough to leave then Gibbs was taking him home. No way was he leaving him here to be attacked again.

"So what's happened?"

"I think we should wait until the doc gives you the all clear before I tell you, it's a pretty long story."

"You're scaring me a bit Gibbs, at least tell me how I'm injured. Was I shot?"

"No Tony, you weren't shot, just…." Luckily the nurse came in and cut him off, giving him a bit more time to figure out what he was going to say.

"Is everything alright?" the nurse asked, smiling at both Gibbs and her patient.

"Everything's fine, can you page Dr Matthews, tell her agent Dinozzo's awake."

"Of course, I'll let her know straight away."

"Thank you."

Tony stared at his boss, astounded by the way he was acting, Gibbs was being nice, really nice. Oh god he really must be dying.

"Please just tell me," Tony begged, staring hard at his boss.

"For the last time Dinozzo, no!"

* * *

"He seems fine, so I don't see the harm in him leaving the hospital, if that's what you think would be safest for him," Dr Matthews said, writing a few notations on Tony's chart.

"I do, this guy has already got to him once in here, I don't want to give him another chance."

The doctor nodded, putting the chart down and placing the pen in her pocket. "I'll get the paperwork sorted and he should be able to leave after the last bag of saline has run through."

"So I'm getting out of here?" Tony asked, looking between his boss and his doctor, for some reason knowing already that the answer was yes.

"Yeah Dinozzo you are, but that doesn't mean you'll be coming back to work, the doc says complete bed rest for a couple more days," Gibbs replied, knowing that his agent wasn't going to like that.

"Is that necessary, I feel fine."

"Yes," the doctor and Gibbs both said, shutting Tony up.

"Ok ok, you can't blame a guy for trying!"

Tony was a little confused, he realised that he wasn't dying, and they were releasing him so it couldn't be that serious. So what the hell's going on? As soon as we're out of here Gibbs, we're having a conversation, one that doesn't happen inside my head. Oh god I'm screwed!

The saline ran through quickly and an hour later Tony was dressed and ready to go, all he had to do now was sign a few papers and he was on his way.

"Ducky's on his way," Gibbs said, walking through the door with the doctor in tow.

Tony nodded, wondering why Ducky was coming, and smiled up at the doctor who was laying down the papers on the table beside his bed.

"Sign this, and this and then you are free to go."

He did as he was told and five minutes later Ducky arrived with a wheelchair and the three men left the hospital, promising the doctor that if there were any problems they'd bring him straight back.

* * *

An hour later and Tony was happily sitting on Gibbs couch, surprisingly exhausted even though he hadn't really done much. After leaving the hospital they'd driven to Tony's apartment to collect some of his things, they'd then picked up his prescriptions and some food and made there way to Gibbs's house. Gibbs was currently on the phone to McGee wanting an update on the current case, not that Tony knew what that was, and Ducky was in the kitchen making Tony a sandwich for the hunger pains he was suddenly having.

_**Flash **__a snapping face trying to attack him_

Oh god not again.

_**Flash**__ a man hitting him again and again_

Tony was sick of these flashes he was having, sick of not knowing what was wrong with him, and sick of feeling so god damn awful.

"Hey Dinozzo how you doing?" Gibbs asked, walking into the room and approaching the couch.

"Not so great, I want to know what's been going on, it's driving me insane."

Gibbs nodded, and sat down on a chair not very far from his agent. He knew that there was no easy way to tell Tony the story so he was just going to come out with it.

"At 0200 on Sunday you turned up at my door, a bloody mess with no recollection of what had happened to you. I called Ducky and we then took you to the hospital where you've been since."

Tony just stared at his boss, not sure what he should say, Gibbs took the silence as an ok to carry on, so he did.

"We got you to the hospital and they ran some tests, and it was found that you had LSD in your blood. I spoke to you after you regained consciousness, and you remember a few things about what happened to you, you told me you got home Friday night but never made it into your apartment. A little while later I went to the lab and Abby told me what she'd found. She found DNA that belonged to George Carrington, do you remember him?"

Tony shook his head; unable to make his mouth form any words.

"He and his brother tortured and murdered two marines, and when we went to arrest them there was a shooting, I killed the guys brother and he swore revenge. We couldn't find anything on Carrington, no relatives, no address or car, we hit a dead end, and although we had nothing we still kept looking, and I received an email from Carrington who was trying to rub salt in the wounds. The director told us we had to put your case on the backburner as there was no new evidence and unfortunately I had to go along, but that only last a few hours because when I went to see you at the hospital you'd had a visitor. The guard to your room was called away and someone came in and gave you another dose of LCD, you were lashing out quite bad and it went on for quite some time."

Now Tony really didn't know what to say, he was on LCD and Gibbs had seen him tripping out, oh god he felt worse than he did not knowing. At least that explained the flashes; at least I'm not going crazy.

"Are you ok Tony, any of this ringing any bells?"

"I'm ok, it's just, a lot to take in."

"So you have no memory of what I'm talking about?"

"Not really, like I said my head's fuzzy, something's sound familiar but I don't have all the images in my head."

"Maybe this will help," Ducky said, bringing Tony's sandwich in from the kitchen. "A bit of food and some rest and I should think things will start coming back."

"I hope so Ducky, I really do."

**Author's note: So my muse decided to come back for the day, I hope it stays so I can finish this fic. Just so you know Tony isn't crazy, his brains just really busy! Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Again I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I think next time I write a fic I'll finish it before I start posting, that way I can update regularly!!**

After Tony had been told about what had happened to him his appetite seemed to become non-existent, so the sandwich Ducky had made was left on the coffee table in front of him. Ducky had left a few minutes earlier, needing to get home to take care of his mother, but promising that he'd come back the next day. Gibbs was in the kitchen making coffee, which suited Tony just fine, he needed some time to think about what was going through his head. The flashes of images were appearing every so often and they were starting to really annoy him, although they did give him a little insight of what had happened to him. He vaguely remember going home Friday night and being knocked out before he had a chance to put his keys in the lock, but after that his memory was hazy. Tony being a federal agent knew that any little detail would help so he was trying to remember as much as possible, hoping that it would give the team a lead. All he had really succeeded in getting was a headache, and now Gibbs was making his way towards him, which put a stop to his thinking.

"You should eat that Dinozzo," Gibbs said, as he entered the room, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Not hungry," Tony replied, eyeing the coffee greedily.

"Eat, you haven't had anything since yesterday, and even then it was only small. You won't get better if you don't keep your strength up."

Tony knew that the only way he'd get his boss to shut up was to do as he was told, so he picked the sandwich up and took a bite, realising that it was actually really good. After a few minutes of silence Tony spoke, wanting to tell Gibbs what he'd remembered.

"I think I would recognise the woman if I saw her again."

"We'll get you to look at some photos and see if anything comes up, if not maybe you can work with a sketch artist, if we know what she looks like we'll at least have a lead."

Tony nodded, glad that he was helping, feeling useless just sitting there while the rest of the team where working hard, following all possible leads, and all to help him.

"We'll find them Tony," Gibbs said after seeing the look on his agent's face. "We may not have a lead now but it's only a matter of time until something comes up. And you know Abby, if the evidence doesn't tell her anything first time, then she'll just run through it until it does."

Tony smiled, knowing exactly what the lab tech was like, remembering all she'd done for him when he'd been framed for murder. If anyone was going to find any evidence when there was nothing to be found, then it was her.

"Speaking of Abby, I'm surprised she hasn't been to see me, it's been over a week since this happened."

"She's been busy, she'll come and see you soon," Gibbs replied, knowing that there was another reason behind it as well, one that she didn't want Tony knowing.

"_He wants to see you Abs," Gibbs said, standing beside the Goth girl as she worked at her computer._

"_I know, and I want to see him, but I can't, not yet!" Abby replied, avoiding eye contact._

"_Why not Abs?"_

"_I hate seeing people like that, all hurt and stuff."_

"_Come on Abs, you've seen Dinozzo hurt before."_

"_But not like this, and then there's the other stuff."_

"_What other stuff?"_

"_You know, the drug stuff. I'm just a little uncomfortable around people who've taken drugs, not that I'm saying Tony took them willingly, it's just…"_

"_I get it Abby, he'll understand."_

"_No, you can't tell him, he'll hate me!"_

"_I don't think anyone could ever hate you Abby."_

"_Please don't tell him Gibbs, and I promise, as soon as he's out of the hospital I'll go see him. Okay?"_

"_You're secret's safe with me, don't worry."_

Tony accepted the answer, although he thought there might have been another reason behind it, one that she might not want him to know. As he picked his cup up to drain the liquid he tried desperately to stifle a yawn, knowing that Gibbs would want him to go to bed. Unfortunately he didn't get away with it and Gibbs spoke anyway.

"I think you should get some sleep Dinozzo, you've done more today than you've done all week."

He knew Gibbs was right, so he nodded and stood up, leaning a little on the wall as he went. He had stayed at his boss's before so he knew where everything was, including the guest bedroom which was just up those flight of stairs. As Tony stood at the bottom of them, he realised that to him at that precise moment they looked a lot like Mount Everest and he wished that he were in his apartment. Just as he was trying to decide the best way forward, Gibbs appeared at his side and put his arm over his shoulder. Smiling slightly he let his boss lead him up the stairs and into the bedroom, telling him to yell if he needed anything and leaving him to get some sleep. Tony thanked him quietly, a little embarrassed and then changed into some sweats and got into bed. Nothing had ever felt better to him than the bed at that moment, and he soon feel into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time since he'd been taken.

**Author's note: I'll try my best to write some more for tomorrow, I know people like to have regular updates. Not sure whether my explanation of Abby not seeing Tony was really her but it was the only thing that came to mind!! **


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs was making himself yet another cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door, he poured the liquid into a mug and walked the short distance to the front door, opening it to find his Goth lab tech on the other side.

"I know it's late Gibbs, but I've finished up with all the evidence, and am waiting for a couple of things to come in, so I thought now would be a good time to come and see Tony," Abby said, talking a mile a minute as she came inside and faced her boss.

"He's asleep Abs," Gibbs replied, glad that his senior field agent was getting a good night sleep but partly wishing he was up so Abby could get the first meeting over and done with.

"Oh." Abby looked a little lost, obviously not considering the idea her friend could be in bed, seeing as how late at night it was. "Well, I'll come back later then."

"Hey, come in, have some coffee. You can tell me how the evidence is going and we can wait for Dinozzo to wake up."

Abby smiled, pleased that she wouldn't have to go after she'd only just gotten there. She normally didn't drink coffee except for her Caf Pows, but there was the exception, so she took the mug and looked at Gibbs appreciatively.

"So, what have you got Abs?"

"Not much, I compared the hand writing on the note to Carrington's and it's his, no surprise seeing as that he signed with his name. The paper is an average brand, something that you can buy practically everywhere and the ink's nothing special either. There were no prints on the note, and no unusual prints in Tony's room, so the only thing we have that's of any use is the surveillance cameras," Abby explained, taking a breath to drink some of her coffee.

"So what did that show?"

"It showed a male nurse calling for the guard, telling him that someone had been attacked and the guy was getting away. The guard left his post and ran down the stairwell, and the nurse slipped into Tony's room without being seen. A few minutes later the guy comes back out, puts something in the sharps bin and walks in the opposite direction that he came from."

"We need to get the contacts of the sharp bin," Gibbs replied, already getting his phone out.

"Already did it, McGee went down and emptied it, luckily they don't do it regularly so the item should still be in there. I've gone through them all, and they're all needles, and none of them have any distinguishing prints, so I'm going to have to see if I can find the odd one out, the one that's not hospital issue, unless he got it from the hospital, and then I'm screwed."

"It's not easy to get needles from the hospital, there tight with security when medicines and the like are involved. Don't worry Abs, you'll find something."

"I know I will Gibbs, it just gets to me sometimes, that's all."

Gibbs nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, silently wondering when the case was finally going to be over.

"What about the man on the security tape?" Gibbs asked, unable to say the words the man who injected Tony with a hallucinogen.

"Well we get a pretty good look at his face, but without a print it's not really that much. But what we do know is that there was a second man somewhere below where that woman was attacked. There's no way the guard was killed by the nurse, and we all know how you feel about coincidences!"

"Damn right Abs, there was a second person on that stairwell, and we've got to find him.

* * *

Gibbs and Abby were in the basement when Tony emerged from his room, and by looks of them they hadn't slept a wink.

"Hey," Tony said as he made his way down to them.

"Tony!" Abby cried, a huge smile on her face. She darted forward once he had his feet on solid ground and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Abs, what you doing here?" Tony asked, stepping back a fraction with the force of the hug.

"I came to see you! I'm so sorry I didn't come and see you in the hospital, but I've been so busy and I knew that Gibbs and everyone else was going, so I knew that you'd be ok…"

Tony held up his hand to silence his friend, his sleep filled brain not being able to follow her speed.

"I'm babbling aren't I?" she asked, walking back over to where she'd been sitting, so she could give Tony a bit of space.

"Just a little, I forgot how fast you could talk."

Abby smiled and turned her attention to Gibbs. "I should probably be getting back to the lab, those results should be in by now."

"You only just got here!" Tony exclaimed, before Gibbs could say anything.

"I've been here all night Tony."

"Well, you've only just got here to me, I haven't seen you in ages Abs, we need to catch up."

"I'll come back again later, but I really need to check on these results, they may give us a lead."

Tony nodded, a little annoyed but understanding of the work Abby was doing.

"Why don't we all go in," Gibbs said, speaking for the first time since Tony had arrived in his basement.

"All?" Tony asked, knowing his boss wouldn't let him work yet.

"I need to check out a few things, talk with the team and the director, and I can't leave you here by yourself. So you can keep Abby company, while I do what I need to, and then we'll come back here."

"Sounds like a plan bossman," Abby replied, getting up and walking over to Tony. "Come on, I'll help you upstairs so you can get ready. Did you know, you smell really bad."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do, not."

"Do too!"

Gibbs laughed quietly, pleased that his senior field agent was getting back to his old self again. Now all they had to do was find Carrington and things could get back to normal.

**Author's note: I'm sorry that there's not any action at the moment but I'm building up to it. Hopefully the next chapter will have the return of Carrington and the fic will hopefully be brought to a finish!!**

**I won't be able to update over the weekend as am going away, I'll try an write a chapter when I get back, look for one on Wednesday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I know I said I was going to update when I came back from my friends but I didn't have a lot of time and frankly I couldn't really think of much to write. I'm pretty sure i've got the gist of what's going to happen till the end so here's the next chapter...**

Gibbs, Tony and Abby reached NCIS headquarters with out any incidents, and after a quick welcome back from everyone they passed they made it to the bullpen.

"Tony!" McGee exclaimed, as the threesome arrived. "You can't be back at work yet, surely?"

"Just here for a visit probie," Tony replied, pleased at the welcome he was getting.

"Well it's good to see you."

"It is good to see you Tony, how are you?" Ziva asked, coming to stand in front of her desk.

"I'm good, never better," Tony said, smiling, the statement not entirely true.

Ziva smiled back and then returned to her seat, after receiving a look from Gibbs. McGee also returned his attention back to what he was doing, that not lasting long after a squeal came from Abby.

"What's this!" Abby exclaimed, having spotted a parcel on Tony's desk.

"It was dropped off a few hours ago, I don't know who it's from," McGee replied, his eyes fixed on the carefully wrapped box.

"Has it been through security?" Gibbs questioned, not wanting Tony to open something harmful.

"Yes, I asked the mail man when he dropped it off," Ziva responded, knowing exactly what Gibbs was thinking.

Gibbs nodded and sat down at his desk, glancing once more at the box before turning on his computer and opening up his email account.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Abby asked, when Tony made no move towards the parcel.

"I guess."

"It may be from one of your girlfriends, yes," Ziva said, smiling at the thought of what it could be.

Tony smiled at that suggestion and sat down at his desk, taking off the bow and un-wrapping the paper. Once all the paper was off, Tony was left with a box, wondering what it could be he slowly took of the lid and preceded to turn a pale shade of grey. As he stared unwillingly at the contents of the box Tony heard a noise of disgust from behind him, and movement from in front. As much as he wanted to be in control and not let the parcel faze him, Tony couldn't stop the bile in his throat, and quickly turned to his waste paper basket to empty his stomach contents.

* * *

Forty minutes after the box had been opened the team were gathered in Abby's lab, discussing what had happened.

"Three guesses as to who sent it," McGee said, still a little green around the edges after he had stupidly looked into the box.

"He's playing with us!" Gibbs exclaimed, anger in his eyes.

"I have spoken to the mail man and he says the box was on his cart when he came to do deliveries this morning. He thought that it had been checked with all the others but he doesn't know for sure. Neither do security, so it is possible that it was slipped into the cart without anyone seeing it," Ziva explained.

"So much for security checks!" Abby said, hugging Burt to her chest.

Everyone nodded, all disturbed by what had happened, Tony in particular, who had still not returned to his normal colour.

"Why though, why send me that?" Tony asked, not really wanting to think what it had meant.

"Probably just to un-nerve you, let you know that he is still around," Ziva replied, wanting to get a hold of Carrington so he could pay for what he had put Tony through.

"You got to admit, that a pigs internal organs are a bit much, just to prove a point. I mean they worked, we're all a little unnerved, but still, this guy must be pretty whacked!" Abby exclaimed.

The team remained silent for a few minutes; all thinking about Abby's statement, and then Gibbs spoke, breaking everyone out of their reverie.

"McGee, Ziva I want to know where that package came from, I don't care how you do it, just find out. Abby finish off the tests you need and then dust the package for prints, and any other evidence that we can use."

"You got it bossman."

"What shall I do?" Tony questioned.

"Stay here with Abs and relax, you're technically still meant to be in the hospital."

"I'll make sure he does nothing Gibbs, you can count on it."

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs replied, kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

Abby smiled and turned back to Tony. "I've got work to do!"

* * *

"I've got nothing," McGee said looking up from his computer at Ziva.

"I am the same, and Gibbs is not going to happy," Ziva replied, looking at McGee and then glancing up to the next floor to MTAC.

"Well he's not going to up there much longer, so we better hope Abby's found something.

"Nothing Tony, nothing!" Abby exclaimed, spinning around on her chair to face her friend.

"Not even something small?" Tony asked, knowing that Abby was the best, and if she hadn't found anything, then there wasn't anything to be found.

"Not even something small."

They sat in silence for a minute; Abby wondering what Gibbs was going to say when she told him she had nothing, and Tony wondering when the nightmare was going to end.

Suddenly there was a loud shattering from behind Tony and the glass window went flying in all directions. Tony and Abby managed to get under the table missing most of the glass, but they weren't able to escape from the object now lying a foot away from them. In a matter of seconds the grenade had opened and was emitting a low hiss, releasing gas into the air, and covering anyone in its path.

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed that update, I was going to write a longer chapter but I thought this was a perfect place to end. **

**I realise that in Kill Ari Gibbs told Abby he was going to get her bullet proof glass, lets just say that in my fic that never happened!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Here is the continuation of the last chapter, although I didn't have a lot of time to write this and it's a little short. I'll update again as soon as possible!!**

The next few minutes in the lab where filled with confusion as both Abby and Tony tried to escape whatever gas was in the air. Abby was pretty sure she knew what it was, and if her thoughts were right then the gas wasn't harmful just irritating. She wasn't positive though, so she made every effort to leave the lab and get medical attention, dragging Tony with her.

Tony was a little more confused than Abby, horrible thoughts running through his head on what the gas could be. Wondering if this was what was going to finish him off, and if Abby would be going with him. It was hard for him to see and to breathe, and if it wasn't for Abby pulling him out of the room, he knew that he would have stayed there and succumbed to whatever the gas was. The pair finally reached the doors and Abby slammed them shut and then jumped up to press the lock down button. Once the screen flashed secure she slid down the wall next to Tony, hoping that someone would come and get them, as she didn't think she had the energy to go anywhere.

* * *

In minutes Abby and Tony were whisked away to autopsy so that they could be treated, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva hot on their tail.

"How are they Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room, looking over his two team members closely.

"Well if my guess of what they were exposed to is correct, then they'll be fine," Ducky replied, getting his patients situated.

"And what is your guess?"

"I think it was tear gas, they're showing all the symptoms."

"And if it's not?"

"We better just hope that it is!" Ducky exclaimed in return. "Mr Palmer, some saline solution please."

"Right away doctor."

"McGee, Ziva I want you to find out how this happened. How the hell this person got close enough to Abby's lab without anyone knowing about it."

"On it boss," McGee, answered, taking one last look at his friends before turning towards the lift.

Ziva nodded, and did the same, both stepping into the lift a minute later.

"So it's not harmful Duck?" Gibbs questioned, walking nearer to Tony and Abby.

"No, just very irritating. If you could tilt you head back please Abby."

"Do Tony first, I'm ok," Abby replied, coughing slightly after speaking.

Ducky glanced at Tony, and realised that Abby was right, Tony needed to be cleared up first.

"Ok, but keep still and I'll by with you in a minute."

Abby nodded slightly, and did her best not to rub her eyes. Ducky took one last look at her and then turned his full attention to Tony.

"Tilt your head back please Anthony, and I'll wash out your eyes."

Tony did as he was told, and stayed as still as he could while Ducky poured the saline solution, his eyes irritant free soon after.

"Is that better?" Ducky asked, wiping Tony's face with a cloth.

"Yeah, 'cough cough', thanks Duck," Tony replied, his eyes better, but his throat still hurting.

"Good, now how's your breathing?"

"A little rough, is it meant to be?"

"Tear gas doesn't usually effect someone's breathing, but when someone already has respiratory problems it can effect them differently. I want you to gargle on some solution and then take in some oxygen for a little while," Ducky explained, helping Tony to the sink.

"Sure Duck, whatever you think."

Tony did as he was asked, and held an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose while Ducky washed Abby's eyes with solution and then had her gargle as well.

Ten minutes later and they were being ushered to the showers, needing to get out of their clothes and scrubbed down.

* * *

"Report!" Gibbs exclaimed, as he entered the bullpen.

"We got him boss, we were just about to let you know," McGee replied, an excited expression on his face.

"Got who?" Gibbs asked, his mind still thinking about Tony and Abby.

"The man who threw the gas canister, he screwed up and now we have him," Ziva explained, a sly smile on her face.

"Well who is he, and where is he?"

"His name is Reuben Morrison, and he's in interrogation room 1," McGee answered, smiling as he knew that as soon as Gibbs talked to him, they'd start getting some answers.

"Find out everything there is to know on this guy, I'll be in interrogation room 1 if anyone needs me."

"You got it boss."

The three agents all went their separate ways, Gibbs to the interrogation room, and McGee and Ziva to their respective desks. They were each filled with a bit of hope; hope that they would find a lead now to help them get George Carrington.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I don't really have an excuse except I've been preoccupied with my new sky channels. TV is addictive, especially when you've got about 400!!**

"We know you're working for Carrington so help yourself by telling me what you know," Gibbs said to the man sitting opposite him, getting tired of the man's response.

"I told you I don't know any Carrington, I threw that canister and I can't tell you anything else," the man Reuben Morrison replied.

"You're lying!" Gibbs exclaimed, angry at the thought of another lead into Carrington ending nowhere.

"Prove it," Morrison said calmly, not even a hint of discomfort showing on his face.

"Oh believe me, I will!"

With that Gibbs got up and left the room, knowing that if he stayed the man under arrest would certainly have to be taken to a hospital.

A few minutes later and Gibbs was in the bullpen.

"You two better have something," he yelled, startling McGee and confusing Ziva.

"He didn't talk?" Ziva asked, realising why Gibbs was in such a bad mood.

"No, he didn't, so we better have something else to go on or…"

"We don't!" Ziva exclaimed quickly, knowing that wasn't what her boss wanted to hear.

"But we will, I've found out where Morrison lives, and his car is down in the basement with Abby. Hopefully those things will give us something to go on," McGee added, before Gibbs could speak.

"Hopefully, McGee?" Gibbs replied.

"Definitely boss, we'll definitely find something."

* * *

"Why did you have to say that McGee?" Ziva asked as the two of them were looking through Morrison's apartment.

"Say what Ziva?" McGee replied, unplugging the computer he'd found, so they could take it back to the lab for analysis.

"You told Gibbs that we would 'definitely find something,' so if we don't then he is not going to be happy."

"What else was I supposed say, he gave me that look."

"What look?"

"The look that says, 'you better tell me what I want to hear or I'll fire you look.' I couldn't help myself."

"I hope you never get kidnapped McGee, you would end up telling them everything."

"Can we just keep looking, there's got to be something here."

"I pray for sake there is McGee!"

"Why my sake?"

"Because you are the one who promised something!"

* * *

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the basement.

"A lot of things, some probably not as relevant as others," Abby replied, taking the Caf Pow from Gibbs's hand.

"I'll tell you what's important or not, you just tell me what you've got."

"Right you are bossman!" Abby exclaimed, turning back to the car and its contents.

"Abby, where's Tony?" Gibbs asked, looking around the room for his senior field agent.

"He's in autopsy with Ducky, don't worry Gibbs, I'm not going to leave him on his own."

"Thanks Abs."

Abby smiled and proceeded to pick up the items she'd retrieved from the car, turning to Gibbs slightly as she did so.

"I found a map of the area, but no specific places marked that I could see. I also found this sketchpad; it's the same paper as the one your note was left on, and I scribbled a pencil over the top of the last page and the same words appeared."

"So he's definitely been in touch with Carrington," Gibbs said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Definitely, and I can tell you that he's been to the Rogers gas station, buying gas a newspaper and a bar of chocolate, he also went to Fenton's hardware store and bought a hammer, some nails, a can of black paint and a blow torch. None of those things are in the car so I guess he dropped them either at home or someplace else before he came here."

"We can check places around those stores, hopefully Carrington will be hiding out somewhere there. Good job Abs," Gibbs said, turning to leave.

"I'm not finished!" Abby exclaimed, grabbing Gibbs's arm and pulling him to the trunk of the car.

Gibbs nodded and looked down at the unopened trunk, wondering what was in there. As Abby opened it up he let out a soft whistle.

"I know, this guy definitely means business," Abby said, looking over the things she had discovered. "Two 9mm, a semi automatic and a sniper rifle, not to mention this little array of drugs, Ketamine, LSD, sedatives and a few that aren't labelled."

"Can you test this LSD and run it against the stuff that was given to Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, knowing that if they could link the drugs, they had evidence that linked Morrison to Carrington.

"It'll be tough as I don't have a specific sample of the drug from Tony, but I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask Abs, keep at it."

"I let you know what I find bossman."

* * *

Half an hour later found everyone hard at work, McGee was trying to crack an encrypted code on Morrison's computer, and Ziva was going through paperwork she had found at the apartment, seeing if there was anything to help them find Carrington. Abby was running the comparison test on the drugs, and Gibbs was plotting the places Morrison had stopped on a map, and checking abandoned buildings that could be being used by Carrington.

"Jethro, Anthony and I thought we'd go out for some food, I should think you're all hungry," Ducky said, coming into the bullpen with Tony.

"That's a good idea Duck, but I'll go, I don't want Tony put in un-necessary danger," Gibbs replied, getting up and holstering his side arm.

"Boss, I'm going crazy in here with nothing to do. I'll be a good boy and stay in the car!" Tony exclaimed, putting on a pleading look.

Gibbs considered the request and was about to say no once more when he realised that he wanted Tony where he could see him.

"Ok, come on."

"Yes!"

They arrived at the elevator just as it opened, revealing Abby.

"Where are you guys going?"

"For food, you want to come?" Tony replied, a smile on his face.

"You bet, my tests are running and I've got nothing to do! What are we getting?"

"Haven't decided yet, Chinese, Indian, Pizza."

"Pizza, I am dying for a nice fat pizza with lots of cheese," Abby said, a smile lighting up her face at the thought.

"Well come on then, before there's no pizza's left."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Again I apologise for not updating sooner, I know some people are getting a bit annoyed about the slow progress. I will finish this soon, about 3 or 4 chapters left.**

**Here's the next chapter………**

"Hmmmm don't you just love pizza," Abby said, taking another slice from the box.

"Leave some for the others Abs, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Ziva," Tony replied, turning around from the front to speak to his friend.

"I can handle Ziva Tony, you want some?"

Tony smiled and held out his hand, taking the slice and shoving it in his mouth. "You want some boss?" he asked through mouthfuls.

"I'm good Dinozzo," Gibbs answered, turning to face his senior field agent, pleased that he was smiling again.

As Gibbs turned back to the road there was a bright light and loud noise heading straight for them. Gibbs jerked the wheel sharply to the left but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the impact of the car. It sent them careening into a wall, the front of the car crumpling on collision. The three passengers of the car were all rendered unconscious by the crash and were oblivious to the men surrounding them.

"Take the one in the passengers seat, leave the others," one of the men said, standing by the trunk of the car.

The two others nodded, pulling open the passenger door and pulling the lifeless form from the car. They dragged him along the ground to a car parked a few metres away, dropping him into the open trunk and slamming the lid shut.

* * *

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" McGee said, looking up from his computer towards the elevator.

"Maybe they stopped somewhere, or there was a quay," Ziva suggested, also looking up from her computer.

"Quay?" McGee asked.

"Yes, a line of people."

"Oh you mean a queue."

"Yes, queue."

"Maybe."

"Perhaps we should call them," Ducky said, a little worried about where his friends were.

"No need Ducky, I know where they are," Director Sheppard replied, coming down the stairs towards the bullpen.

"You do director?"

"Yes, there's been an accident."

"What!" the three remaining members of the team exclaimed.

"Their car crashed not far from here, they've been taken to the hospital."

"Are they alright director?" Ducky asked, already coming around the desk he'd been sitting at, wanting to get to the hospital and see how his friends were.

"I don't know much, just that they're both unconscious."

"Both? Don't you mean all!" Ziva said, hoping that the director had just had a slip of the tongue.

"No Ziva I mean both, Agent Dinozzo wasn't at the scene."

"Carrington!"

"It would seem so. I need you and McGee to get down to the scene; another team will be joining you to help collect any evidence. Ducky, you and I will go to the hospital. I want Dinozzo found, we didn't spend so much time keeping him safe for this to happen."

All three nodded and got to work, grabbing their gear and holstering their weapons. They were just about to leave when McGee's computer began beeping; he turned back to the screen and his face lit up.

"The programme I created decrypted Morrison's files, there's a lot of stuff here."

"Check it when you get back from the crash site, we need that evidence," the director said, heading towards the elevator, Ducky right behind her.

McGee nodded and was about to turn away when something caught his eye, there was a file labelled Tony, definitely something they needed to check before they left.

"Are you coming McGee?" Ziva asked, already at the edge of the bullpen, eager to get to the scene so they could find Tony.

"Just give me a minute, I need to look at this."

Ziva nodded and walked towards her partner, standing behind him so she could look over his shoulder.

McGee clicked on the folder, anxiously awaiting what he'd find, and praying that there'd be something that they could work with. The file was filled with sub files, and McGee clicked on the one labelled file1.

"Oh god!" McGee exclaimed, pictures filling the screen.

"Click on another one," Ziva said, turning away from the computer.

McGee nodded, taking away the pictures and clicking on the next file, this one containing a list of addresses.

"I think I should call the director, tell her we won't be going to the scene. We need to check these out, one of them could be where Tony is," Ziva suggested.

"I'll start plotting these on a map."

Ziva nodded and headed towards her desk, picking up the phone and dialling the director.

* * *

"Stay with it Ziva, I want you to try all those addresses and see where they lead," Director Sheppard said, stepping out of her car at the hospital car park. "Let me know when you have something."

"Have they got a lead?" Ducky asked, walking alongside the director as she headed into the hospital.

"I hope so."

They entered through the front entrance, stopping at the desk to enquire about their people.

"I'll page the doctor, if you'll have a seat," the receptionist said, picking up the phone and dialling.

"Of course," the director replied, turning towards the seating area.

Ducky followed and they began their wait for the doctor, each hoping that their friends were ok.

They didn't have to wait long as the doctor approached them shortly after they sat down.

"Relatives of Agent Gibbs or Abigail Sciuto?" the doctor asked as he got closer.

"I'm Director Sheppard, and this is Doctor Mallard, Agent Gibbs and Abby are members of my team," the director replied.

The doctor nodded, and pointed to a door over to the side of the room. "Let's talk in there."

Once they'd entered the room the doctor motioned for the director and Ducky to sit down, he then began to tell them about their friends.

"Abigail suffered from a bad concussion and a few bruised ribs where she impacted with the seat belt, I wish to keep her in overnight for observation. Agent Gibbs suffered a more severe head injury, but nothing life threatening, he also received two cracked ribs and a few bruises, I also plan to keep him in overnight."

"So nothing serious then?" the director asked, pleased that the members of her team were ok.

"No, nothing serious, as I said I'll keep them in overnight and they can be released sometime tomorrow."

"That's good news, can we see them?" Ducky questioned, pleased about Gibbs and Abby, but worried about the missing member of the team.

"Of course, if you'll follow me."

The three of them left the room and walked down a few corridors, stopping outside room 141.

"I've put them together, but I'm afraid neither of them have regained full consciousness, so they probably won't be able to tell you much."

"Thank you doctor," Ducky said, reaching for the door handle.

"Press the call button and get the nurse to page me if you have any questions."

The director and Ducky smiled and then entered the room, approaching the two beds slowly. Both occupants seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so they took seats beside the two beds and waited.

* * *

The car that left the scene of the accident pulled into an empty warehouse, three of its doors opening and then slamming shut. Two of the men walked to the back of the car and pulled open the trunk, dragging the unconscious form of Anthony Dinozzo out.

"Put him in the chair," the third men ordered, standing off to the side.

The other two nodded, and took the injured agent and placed him unceremoniously into the chair, binding his arms and legs to it. They stood back; waiting for their next instruction, not caring what happened to the man they'd taken.

"Now we wait, he's bound to wake up soon, and then the fun begins."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and again I'm sorry about the slow progress. There aren't many chapters left to go!**

"Jethro?" the director asked, noticing that her friend was coming to.

"Jen, that you?" Gibbs replied, his eyes finding his old partner.

"Yes Jethro it's me. How are you?"

"A bit groggy, what happened?"

"There was an accident Jethro, but don't worry the doctor says you'll be fine," Ducky answered, stepping into his friends line of site.

"Abby, Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed, sitting up but regretting it after he received a sharp pain in his chest.

"Calm down Jethro, Abby's right here," Jenny said, moving her seat a little so that Abby was in view. "She's got a slight concussion and a few bruises, the doctor says she can go in the morning."

"And Tony?"

"Tony's not here," Jenny replied, knowing what would happen once Gibbs found out where his senior field agent was.

"Well where is he?"

"You were run off the road, the people who did it took Agent Dinozzo."

"What!"

"McGee and Ziva are working on finding him, and I've got Jeffries team helping them. We'll get him back."

"I need to get out of here," Gibbs said, sitting up again.

"Jethro, they've got it. You need to stay here and rest, the doctor says that you're free to go first thing."

"Dinozzo might be dead by then!"

Gibbs and the director locked eyes and stayed still for a few minutes, each daring the other one to back down.

"At least let the doctor look at you before you go," Jenny said, knowing that she couldn't stop Gibbs from leaving.

Gibbs nodded, resting back against the pillows.

"I'll go and fetch him," Ducky offered. "And don't worry Jethro, we'll get him back."

"Oh we'll get him back, it's just a matter of what state he'll be in," Gibbs replied, causing bleak looks to appear on his friends faces.

* * *

"Wake up Tony, I'm getting a tad fed up," the third man in the warehouse said.

After there was no response the man spoke again. "Get some water."

The request was answered and a minute later a bucket was handed to the man in charge and the contents were thrown over Tony, startling him awake.

"What the hell!" Tony exclaimed, not knowing where he was, or what had just happened.

"I need you awake Tony."

"You!"

"Yes, me. It's been along time hasn't it, last time we saw each other, your boss was killing my brother."

"He only shot him to protect himself and his team, you can't blame him for that," Tony replied, anger replacing any fear he had had when he first opened his eyes and saw Carrington.

"He didn't just shoot him, he killed him. There is no forgiveness for that!"

"That wasn't his intention, and you know that. You just want an excuse to hurt people."

"Enough!" Carrington exclaimed, hitting Tony across the face. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Why me?" Tony asked, trying to stall time so that his team could find him.

"What?"

"Why did you choose me, Gibbs cares about a lot of people, but I'm not on the top of his list."

"Are you sure about that, I've had you under surveillance for a while, and I've seen some things that say otherwise."

"Yeah!"

"Yes, and you were the best choice, I needed the person to survive for a long period and you were the best person for the job."

"Well I'm pleased that I could help out."

THWAK another hit to the face.

"Why do you insist on talking, making jokes? You were like that the last time you were with us, until we broke you down."

"It's part of my nature, if you've been watching me, you should know that!"  
THWAK

"I could do this all night, and be happy to, can you!"

"Gibbs will find me, and when he does, you'll be joining your brother."

"Gibbs isn't in any condition to be doing anything I'm afraid, and don't you dare mention my brother again."

"Omfff!" Tony was hit in the stomach, and then in the face, his lip splitting and a bruise forming almost immediately.

"Rough him up a bit more, and then take some photos. Gibbs might be out of the picture for while, but it doesn't mean he can't be involved in this in some way," Carrington told his men, taking one last look at Tony before walking away.

* * *

"How are things going Ziva?" the director questioned, standing down the hall from Gibbs's room.

"We've eliminated some of the addresses and are going through the rest to see if they'll lead us to Tony," Ziva replied, typing something into her search engine.

"That's good, keep at it and Gibbs, Dr Mallard and I will soon be joining you."

"Gibbs has been allowed to leave the hospital?"

"He's in with the doctor now, but you know Gibbs, we'll be leaving even if he has to sign out AMA."

"I see, well we'll see you soon then."

"Soon," Jenny said, disconnecting the line and making her way back to the room she'd left.

"Thanks doc," Gibbs said as Jenny walked through the door.

"That's ok, just make sure to come back if you experience any difficulties."

"We'll make sure he does," Jenny replied, smiling at the doctor as he passed her. "Ready then?"

"You bet, have they found anything yet?"

"No, but they've eliminated some search areas, so we should have a place to go soon."

"We better, I don't even want to think what Carrington's doing right now."

"He'll be ok Gibbs, Tony's strong," Abby said, speaking for the first time since the director and Ducky arrived.

"You're awake my dear," Ducky replied, turning around to face the lab tech.

"Have been for a little while, just been getting my bearings."

"How are you Abby?" Jenny asked, standing in between her and Gibbs.

"I'm fine, ready to get out of here."

"You're staying Abs," Gibbs said, taking his clothes from the cabinet and walking towards the small bathroom.

"But that's not fair, you get to leave!"

"You're staying Abs, at least until the morning. Then you can come back to work."

"But…"

Gibbs glared at her, knowing that she wouldn't say no.

"Fine, but you get any leads and you call me. And if you need me…"

"We'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will, but if you do, then just say the word and I'll be out of here like a shot!"

Gibbs smiled and nodded slightly, knowing that Abby was like him when it came to hospitals.

A few minutes later Gibbs was ready to go, and after kissing Abby on the forehead and telling her to get some rest he, Ducky and the director made their way to the door.

"Gibbs!"

"Yeah Abs."

"Find him."

"I will!"

* * *

"This one looks promising," McGee said, looking up from his screen to Ziva.

"Where?"

"102 Boulton Street, it's an abandoned warehouse and has been for the last month. I called the company that owns it and they say that it's due to be demolished in a week's time, they haven't set foot in it in two weeks."

"It's worth a look."

"It sure is," Gibbs said as he rounded the corner, stopping before he reached Ziva's desk. "Let's go."

"Yes boss," McGee said, opening his draw and holstering his gun.

Ziva followed suit and they were soon making their way to the elevator, Ducky and the director joining them as far as the ground floor.

"Call me if you need back up and I'll send Jeffries and his team. Good luck," the director said, watching them leave the building before the lift shut and her sightline was broken off.

"McGee, Ziva round the back, I'll take the front. Go!" Gibbs said as they arrived at the warehouse.

There was no activity, and no cars, but that didn't mean anything to Gibbs and his team. They made their way quietly to their respective positions, and then radioed in that they were ready.

"Ok, on three. One, two, three!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Damn it!" Gibbs exclaimed after entering the building.

"They're not here boss," McGee replied, his eyes scanning the room.

"I can see that McGee!"

"Sorry boss."

"Don't apologise McGee, it's a sign of weakness."

McGee nodded, his eyes again looking around, hoping that he'd missed something.

"Do you think they were ever here?" Ziva asked, knowing that they were running out of time.

"If they were, they're long gone," Gibbs answered, taking out his phone. "I want you both to head back, go through the rest of that computer. I'll get Jeffries team to search this warehouse, there might be something here that'll lead us to Dinozzo."

"On it boss."

* * *

Tony breathed deeply, trying not to make any noise, he didn't want his kidnappers to return so soon after they'd left. He ached all over from the beating he'd got, and he was silently praying that Gibbs and the others would find him as soon as possible. His mind kept going back to Carrington's last words to him, 'Gibbs isn't in any condition to be doing anything I'm afraid.' He was worried about what had happened to him, for some reason he couldn't remember anything between leaving the office for food and waking up tied to a chair. His breathing quickened up a little, panic setting in. What if Gibbs was badly hurt, or dead! What if he was never found, what if he died here!

"Stop it!" Tony whispered to himself, knowing that if he got himself worked up then he was finished.

Stop feeling sorry for yourself and find a way to get out of here! He thought to himself, realising that if no one was coming then he'd have to free himself. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings fully for the first time. He was in a warehouse, with two parts that he could see, and there didn't appear to be much around. There was an open space in front of him, and a table and chairs to his right, which was divided by some sort of partition. He could hear quiet conversation coming from behind the partition, but he wasn't in a position to see anyone. He turned to his right and his spirits were lifted, there sitting not a few metres away was a car. If he could get out of his bindings and to the car, then he could easily escape and get back to NCIS. That was the plan, but as he pulled of the ropes tying him, he realised that it was going to take some time. Whoever had tied the knots was a pro, as he pulled they got tighter, and soon his wrists and ankles were starting to hurt. Tony was determined to keep going, even though his efforts were fruitless, he knew that he couldn't give up.

"Awake I see," a voice said from the direction of the partition.

Tony slowly turned his head towards the voice and felt both anger and fear rise to the surface at the sight of Carrington.

* * *

"There aren't anymore, that was the last possible location," McGee said, throwing his pen angrily onto his desk.

"Maybe we missed something," Ziva replied, coming over to McGee's desk from her own.

"I triple checked it, there's nothing."

"That's a phrase I don't want to hear McGee!" Gibbs exclaimed, entering the bullpen, carrying his usual cup of coffee.

"I wish I was wrong, but there's nothing!"

"Check the addresses again, go to them all if you have to," Gibbs answered, sitting at his desk.

"Boss, I don't think that's a good idea, we'll just be wasting time…."

Gibbs interrupted, holding up his hand to silence his field agent, looking intently at his computer screen.

"He's sent me another email."

"What does it say?" Ziva questioned, hoping that it wasn't more bad news.

"Hope you're well Jethro, and there's no lasting damage. I told you I'd have Tony back again, and you won't be seeing him again anytime soon. I've added an attachment to this, something for you to enjoy."

"What's in the attachment?"

Gibbs clicked on the attachment, and brought the contents onto the plasma screen. The three agents were all shocked with the images that appeared on the screen, none of them wanted to look, but they found they couldn't turn away.

"We have to find him," Ziva said, barely containing her rage.

"Oh I intend to!" Gibbs exclaimed, walking away from the screen and out of the bullpen.

"Where are you going boss?" McGee asked.

"To get some answers from Morrison, he knows where Tony is!"

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was a little short, but this seemed a good place to stop!! Not long to go now. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I've decided to change chapter 23 as I didn't like it, and a few people mentioned that Gibbs was out of character. Here is the rewrite and a few extras. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last, so fingers crossed!!**

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, giving the man sitting inside an icy glare. He walked over to the table and sat down, putting the files he'd brought onto the table, opening them up one by one.

"I've told you everything," Morrison said, shifting awkwardly on his chair.

Gibbs remained silent, finishing with the files and turning his attention back to Morrison. Gibbs knew that he needed to break the man in front of him, his agents life depended on it. He also knew that he couldn't lose his cool, one false move and they'd have nothing.

"What are you doing in here?" Morrison asked, looking at Gibbs and then towards the viewing glass. "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"I'm a reasonable man Mr Morrison, but occasionally I lose that reason, occasionally I go further than I normally would. Today is one of those occasions, because today I have a missing agent, today all the evidence leading to that missing agent is pointed at you. So I want some answers, or I will make sure that you will never see the light again."

Morrison swallowed nervously, his eyes trying to gauge whether the agent in fron of him was telling him the truth. What he saw scared him, what he saw made him wish that he had never gotten involved with Carrington, and made him want to bare his soul to whoever would listen.

"I know where he is, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But I want a deal, or you get nothing!"

Gibbs continued to stare at the man who would lead him to Tony, and calmly asked him what he wanted, knowing that if it was up to him the agency would give Morrison whatever he wanted.

"I want protection, if Carrington finds out about what I tell you then he'll kill me. I don't care about prison, I just want to live."

"We can protect you, once we catch up to Carrington he'll be arrested, he want be hurting anyone again."

"Good, because there won't be much time. Your agent, he'd being held at…."

* * *

"Awake I see," a voice said from the direction of the partition.

Tony slowly turned his head towards the voice and felt both anger and fear rise to the surface at the sight of Carrington.

"I am, is that a good or bad thing in relation to you?"

"Oh a good thing, it's no fun when you're unconscious," Carrington replied, smiling.

"Some times I just can't help it, and your friends from earlier, they certainly helped it along."

"Trying to keep that wit up Tony, that won't do."

"Well, I have to keep my spirits up, who knows what wonderful things you're going to do!" Tony exclaimed, knowing that he had to keep his captor talking.

"All this talk is boring me, let's have a little fun shall we," Carrington said, clicking his fingers sharply.

When of the men from earlier came out from behind the partition and walked over to Carrington, he stopped just beside him and handed over an object, walking away before Carrington could say anything.

"Going to pump me full of drugs again, aren't you sick of watching me tripping!"

"Oh this isn't LSD Tony, this is a rather clever drug that is much more fun."

"Oh yeah, fun for who? You or me?"

"Me, unfortunately you won't be having fun at all, the only thing you'll have to worry about is the pain."

Tony gulped, knowing that he didn't want the contents of the syringe pumped into his system.

"Are you ready?" Carrington asked, walking closer to Tony with the syringe in his hand.

"If I said no, would you stop?"

"You know I wouldn't, that wouldn't be any fun!"

Carrington laughed, plunging the needle into Tony's neck as he tried to control himself.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to take effect, but we'll both know when it's working."

"You won't get away with this you know," Tony said, hoping that he was right. "My team won't give up on ahhhhh!"

"Something wrong Tony?" Carrington asked, laughing once again.

"What, have, you given, me?"

"Just a little drug I found, it causes immense pain, something to do with direct pulses to the nerves."

"Why!"

"Because I like to see you suffer, and because I can, there's no one here to stop me."

Tony tried to concentrate on his breathing, not wanting to give Carrington the satisfaction of hearing his moans or screams. It was so difficult to keep it all in but he was managing.

"Come on Tony, let it out, you'll feel much better afterwards, I know I will."

"Screw you!"

"Suit yourself, I can be patient.

* * *

"Gear up, I know where Dinozzo is," Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen.

"Morrison spoke?" Ziva asked, surprised that the man they'd arrested had given up the information so willingly.

"Sung like a canary!"

"Where are we going boss?" McGee asked, walking towards the elevator after grabbing his gear and holstering his gun.

"A warehouse on Bolivard estate, Morrison told me Dinozzo and Carrington will be there."

"I checked that out boss, it was empty, has been for a few years."

"Did you go there McGee?"

"Damit I should have checked them all out, I'm sorry boss."

"What did I tell you about apologising."

"Sorry!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: For those of you who haven't noticed I've changed chapter 23, as I wasn't happy with it. Could you read that before reading this one otherwise it may get a little confusing. **

"Come on Tony don't disappoint me, the pain you must be in, I know you must want to let it out," Carrington exclaimed, pacing in front of his captive.

"I won't, give, you, the satisfaction!" Tony replied through gritted teeth.

TWAK Carrington swung his fist and hit Tony squarely in the face.

"Well I just have to up the pain then, you'll have to break sometime."

Tony concentrated on his breathing, he knew that he didn't have long until the pain became unbearable but he wanted to hold on till the last possible second.

TWAK he was hit again, and the blows weren't doing much for his concentration.

"I could do this all day Tony, so why don't you do yourself a favour and give in."

"Never!"

"I could always give you another injection, then you'd do exactly what I asked," Carrington said, staring at Tony with a smile on his face. "Unfortunately if I give you another dose you'll most likely die, and we don't want that, do we!"

Tony glared at his captor, thinking about what he would do if he wasn't tied up and crippled with pain. Part of him wanted to fight, break free of his bindings and take Carrington out, the other part of him wanted to give up, slip into unconsciousness and hope that he only woke up when he was out of danger. The weaker part of him seemed to be winning, as the room and Carrington started to become fuzzy.

"Oh no you don't," Carrington said, seeing that Tony was about to lose consciousness.

He walked towards the partition and took something from on the table, hurrying back to Tony and plunging the newly required knife into his thigh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tony screamed, jolting back to reality and the pain.

* * *

"How long will it take us to get there?" Ziva asked, getting into the passengers seat of the car.

"With Gibbs driving, not long," McGee replied, opening the back door and sliding in, Ducky following suit on the other side.

"I just hope that Morrison was telling the truth, we don't want to waste any more time."

"He was telling the truth Ziva, he just better pray he told us in time," Gibbs said, approaching the car from the driver's side. Getting in and speeding off before anyone had the chance to put their seat belts on.

"Is Jeffries team coming to back us up?" McGee asked, holding on for dear life.

"They'll be there if we need them."

McGee nodded, knowing that Gibbs wanted to be the first on the scene.

"What do you think we should suspect Jethro?" Ducky asked, wanting to be prepared.

"I don't know Ducky, but you know what they did the last time. Lets just hope they've given up on the LSD."

"Indeed."

The rest of the journey was made in silence, the only sound being the odd squeak from McGee when the car took a turn too sharply. They made it to the warehouse in good time and got out of the car a few metres from the building.

"Ducky, you stay here until I call you," Gibbs instructed, not wanting his friend to get caught in the crossfire.

"You don't have to tell me twice Jethro."

"Ziva I want you round the back, McGee, you and I will take the front."

"Yes boss," McGee replied, while Ziva gave a curt nod of her head.

Gibbs nodded back and gave the signal to move forward, the three of them soon making their way to the warehouse.

Ziva headed to the back of the building, stopping occasionally to check for potential threats, while Gibbs and McGee headed to the front entrance.

"I'm in position," Ziva said over the radio, standing gun raised beside the rear entrance.

"Copy that," Gibbs replied. "On three, one, two…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Three!" Gibbs exclaimed, knowing that Tony was in trouble.

Gibbs and McGee burst through the front door, guns raised, ordering everyone to put their hands up. Ziva followed suit, coming in through the back and covering her team members.

Carrington froze where he was, knife still in hand, Tony's blood dripping from the tip. The logical part of his mind knew that there was no way out, but the illogical part of his mind wouldn't except that. He rose the knife up, intending to finish what he had started and kill the man in front of him. Before the knife could get anywhere near Tony, Carrington dropped it and fell to the floor, his body riddled with bullets.

Everyone silently breathed a sigh of relief, and they made their way towards their missing teammate. McGee and Ziva after checking that Tony was still alive went to round up the other people in the warehouse.

"Dinozzo, you doing ok?" Gibbs asked, untying his senior field agent.

"Never, better, boss," Tony whispered, using all his strength to stay awake.

"You never were a good liar Tony, this is about more than your thigh."

"Injection, of some, sort. Causes, pain!"

"McGee, get Ducky in here and call for an ambulance."

"On it boss."

"We'll get you fixed up, you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thanks boss."

"What are you thanking me for, it would have been a shame to lose my senior filed agent."

Tony smiled, knowing that was Gibbs's way of saying he cared. He was glad that his team had come to his rescue, and knew that he was in good hands. As he heard Ducky's voice approaching he let the darkness consume him, knowing that when he woke up he would be on some good drugs and lying in a good, comfortable bed.

**Author's note: Just one more chapter to go to finish things off, I'm sure you'll all be pleased to hear that!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Sorry you had to wait for this last chapter but I've been so busy lately I haven't had chance to doing any writing. Hope it's worth the wait!!**

"How is he?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of the doctor, trying to wait patiently for her answer.

"He's sleeping, and that's a good thing at the moment as it'll be at least an hour for the drug to leave his system," the doctor replied, a little intimidated by the man she was speaking to.

"That means he's still in pain, yes?" Ziva questioned, standing up so she could be closer to the doctor.

"The drug is still working, but we've given him pain medication to counteract it, so the effects are minimal."

"What about his leg?"

"We've fixed that up, luckily the blade missed anything vital so it's just a matter of keeping an eye on it, to make sure infection doesn't set in."

Gibbs nodded, knowing all about knife wounds and infections, and feeling guilty that his senior field agent had to go through it all.

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, although as I said it would be better if he remained asleep, so one at a time and only for a few minutes."

Gibbs nodded again, following the doctor as she led the way, his tem trailing behind.

Ziva was the first to enter the room, and she did so cautiously, knowing the doctor wouldn't allow anyone else in if she woke up the patient. When she reached the bed she looked Tony over, wanting to make sure herself that he was ok. She saw that he was lying very still, his breathing hitching a little, and his forehead lined with sweat, obviously from the bouts of pain. She leant over and whispered in Hebrew, wishing him to get better soon, and then she left the room, signalling for the next person to go in.

McGee was next, walking in and standing near the doorway, unsure of what he should do.

"Hey Tony," he spoke quietly. "Get better soon, I kind of miss you."

After saying his bit he turned and left, not wanting to stay any longer and upset himself or his friend.

Ducky went in next, approaching the bed just as he would if Tony was awake and aware. He put his hand on the top of his friend's head and looked him over, assessing for himself what the doctor had said. It was a habit he had, being in the medical profession, and one he didn't mind admitting to. As far as he could tell, Tony was fine, and he knew the next time he came in to see him he'd be back to his usual self, demanding that he be let out.

"I'll see you soon my dear boy, I trust you won't get into anymore trouble while I'm gone."

Abby entered the room as quietly as her boots would allow her, carefully taking Tony's hand as she got to the bed.

"You scared me Tony, and you know I don't like it when you do that. I swear I'm going to put a tracker in you, so next time this happens we can find you before you get hurt and end up here. Don't worry though, I'll do it when you're asleep, you won't feel a thing."

Abby smiled, thinking what the rest of the team would have to say about her plan, and knowing that they'd all agree with her.

"Well I got to go Tony, but I'll be back tomorrow. You get better for then, and don't go anywhere, you've don't enough disappearing to last a lifetime."

She kissed Tony on the forehead and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Your turn bossman." Abby said as she approached the rest of the team.

"I'll go in a minute Abs, I think that room had had enough people in it for now."

Abby smiled and went to stand by McGee, leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Go home, it's been a long day," Gibbs told his team.

"What about you Jethro?" Ducky asked, looking at his old friend, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'll stay here for now Duck, make sure Dinozzo's ok."

Ducky nodded his head in approval, knowing that that meant his old friend wasn't going home. Tony had been out of Gibbs's sight for too long, and the man wasn't going to leave him, not until he was satisfied that he was all right.

* * *

Once all of the team had left, Gibbs spoke to the doctor and told her that he was going to stay with his senior field agent for a while. The doctor would have protested, but the manner in which it was said caused her to bend the rules, allowing Gibbs to spend as much time as he wanted with the patient, as long as he didn't upset him or get in the way of any treatments.

Gibbs entered the room and walked over to the bed, pulling the chair from the wall and sitting on it beside his agent.

"Jesus Dinozzo, what am I going to do with you!" he exclaimed, scrubbing his hand down his face and then leaning back, relaxing in his seat.

"Boss?" a weak voice from the bed said.

"Dinozzo, you're meant to be asleep. How are you doing?"

"Can't sleep, when you're talking, it…it hurts a little."

"I'll get someone," Gibbs replied, reaching over to press the call button, not expecting the reaction his words got from Tony.

"No, don't leave!"

"I'm not leaving Dinozzo, just pressing the call button."

Tony turned his head away, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Hey, Tony, look at me."

Tony continued to stare at the wall on the other side of the room, deliberately trying to ignore his boss, hoping that he'd go away.

"HEY!" Gibbs exclaimed, knowing that Tony was feeling insecure, and knowing that harsh words were what would bring him out a little.

"Sorry boss," Tony said meekly, turning to face Gibbs

"Don't apologise, it's…"

"A sign of weakness, I know!"

"I was going to say, not your fault, but it's that too."

Tony smiled slightly, shifting to get into a better position, and unwittingly jarring his leg.

"Ahhh!" Tony exclaimed, biting his lip as pain coursed up his leg and into his body.

"Easy Tony, you've got a pretty nasty wound to your leg."

Tony breathed through the pain, flashes of what had happened to make him end up in hospital appearing in his head. A nurse chose that moment to come through the door, leaving almost immediately after seeing the patient's distress.

"I thought I told you not to upset him," the doctor said as she entered the room, pulling a syringe out of her pocket and emptying the contents into the IV, before Tony had a chance to protest.

"I didn't!" Gibbs replied, not liking the doctor's tone, but impressed with the way she was handling his agent.

"No?"

"He didn't doc, I just moved to much, forgot about my leg, and you can guess the rest," Tony said before Gibbs could give a reply to the doctor.

She nodded, excepting the answer, and turned and left the room, speaking just before she walked out the door.

"I'll be back to check on you later Agent Dinozzo, please Agent Gibbs, try to keep him quiet."

Gibbs nodded his head, glad that the doctor had Tony's best interests at heart, and knowing that if there were any problems then she would sort them out.

"Hey boss," Tony said, interrupting Gibbs's thoughts. "Do you think she's single?"

**Author's note: Wow, this fic has finally come to an end, I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope everyone enjoyed it and if I do another one I'll make sure to finish it before I start posting, that way there won't be any delays!!**


End file.
